


Testigo

by keikokeiko1



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1
Summary: Zelda entró a la cafetería antes del trabajo pensando que tendría un día normal. Un par de horas después está en la carretera rumbo a su nuevo hogar temporal.Programa de Protección de Testigos AU
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 39
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No-Magia Universo Alternativo. Consideraciones con este fic: La sexualidad de la gente está más que aceptada y naturalizada, no quiere decir que no existan ideas retrógradas y conservadoras sobretodo en el Pueblo de Greendale.

Un coche de gama alta estacionaba como todos los miércoles a las ocho de la mañana frente al café principal de la avenida St James. Dicha avenida era una de las más concurridas por tratarse de un área de oficinas y comercios en actividad las veinticuatro horas del día. Estaba hundida en el corazón de la ciudad funcionando como la arteria principal que mantenía todo aquel bullicio con vida. Empleados y CEOs se entrecruzaban constantemente en el vaivén matutino. Este coche, Mercedes-Benz Clase S negro como la noche, no tenía chófer como se hubiera esperado de semejante monstruosidad. 

-Amo ese coche - suspiró la barista, una chica de veinticinco años que se apresuraba a comenzar la orden del primer cliente extravagante de la mañana. Aún no se bajaba y todos allí ya conocían la orden habitual. 

-A tí te gusta ella - rió su compañero de turno, que estaba organizando el inventario como primera medida de la mañana luego de trapear los pisos. 

-¿Está mal pensar en tener una Sugar Mama a mi edad? - dijo la joven, colocando el vaso extra large bajo una de las máquinas de café expresso negro.

-Esa clase de gente está acostumbrada a comprarlo todo - dijo el chico - ¿Qué pasa si termina siendo un monstruo? Terminarás con tu cuerpo vendido en algún mercado negro en la India... -rodó los ojos el chico. 

-No arruines mi fantasía, Jimmy, te lo prohíbo - advirtió la chica. 

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió, haciendo sonar una pequeña campanilla. Ambos empleados hicieron silencio, esperando pacientemente a que Zelda Spellman hiciera su entrada magistral. Ese día sus tacones estaban altos y afilados para matar, al igual que su vestido azul noche de Donna Karan ajustado con un cinturón del mismo color, posiblemente Channel, que dejaba un escote en v prolijamente cubierto por perlas reales. Completaba con un blazer también Donna Karan sostenido impecablemente por un solo botón. El cabello pelirrojo caía vanidosamente en ondas sobre su espalda. Pesados anillos en las manos y un gafas vintage de diseñador que la hacían parecer salida de una película en blanco en negro. 

-¿Aún no tienen mi orden lista? Creí que para estas alturas tendrían todo adelantado - se quejó como todo saludo, depositando en el mostrador su identificación y su tarjeta de crédito. 

Jimmy sonrió brillantemente como su trabajo lo requería para poder sostener una vida normal y desprovista de coches de alta gama y ropa de diseñador que valían todo su salario. 

-Buenos días señorita Spellman - dijo el chico - Anna ya tiene todo listo, disculpe los inconvenientes - necesitó decir, como siempre el empleado disculpándose por algo que no era para nada su obligación ni culpa. 

-Cómo sea, en tanto esté caliente - prácticamente recibió su pedido en el mostrador.

Pero a veces la rutina tiene esos cambios imperceptibles, a veces era llegar cinco minutos antes o después. A veces era una luz del tráfico que se demoraba, o un accidente en la calle. Ese día fue que al observar la manga de su impecable blazer, Zelda vió una pequeña mancha en la punta. Una mancha invisible para todo el mundo excepto para ella. Y esos cambios eran los que terminaban cambiando el curso completo de los acontecimientos.

-¿Hay algún lavabo en este establecimiento? Que sea higiénico y cumpla las normas de sanidad... - aclaró.

-Sí - alzó las cejas Jimmy, señalando el pasillo tras la barra - derecho a la izquierda. 

-Mantendré su bebida caliente - dijo Anna rápidamente.

Zelda caminó con rapidez hasta el lugar indicado por el joven, pensando en que iba a pedir un nuevo café al salir, siendo que no serían lo suficientemente competentes como para mantenerlo a la temperatura adecuada. Procedió a llevar su bolso de diseñador hasta aquel pequeño habitáculo que llamaban cuarto de baño. Zelda procuró no tocar nada más de la cuenta, sacando un pequeño paquete de su cartera con toallas húmedas anti-manchas. Limpió delicadamente el borde de su blazer cuando de repente escuchó un fuerte estruendo. 

Un ruido que le aceleró el corazón de golpe y le hizo mirar hacia la puerta con miedo. Un disparo. O similar. De repente comenzaron a oírse gritos por parte de los empleados. Zelda se asustó, y decidió abrir discretamente la puerta del baño para espiar afuera.

Había un hombre, armado. Veía perfectamente su perfil desde allí. Era alto, musculoso, estaba calvo y tenía una enorme cicatriz que iba del cuello hasta la mejilla. Zelda cerró la puerta con suavidad y se mantuvo allí dentro. Observó a su alrededor. El baño era ridículamente pequeño. Pero tenía un armario con escobas y se metió dentro enseguida. Desde allí envió un millón de mensajes indicando su ubicación y que llamaran pronto a la policía. Escuchó dos disparos más y el grito de la barista y el chico, suplicando piedad. Zelda bajó el volumen de su móvil, agitada y preocupada como jamás en la vida. 

-Revisa que no haya nadie en la cocina y el baño - dijo un hombre al otro ¿Eran dos? Maldición. 

Zelda escuchó la puerta del lavabo abrirse de una patada. Se llevó una mano a la boca, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Escuchó cómo el hombre pateaba la puerta de los tres cubículos y salía rápidamente. 

-Despejado - gritó - toma todo el dinero y vámonos, ese imbécil de Jimmy se lo tiene merecido. 

Pudieron pasar minutos, o quizás horas. Zelda estaba hiperventilando en el cuarto de escobas. No oía a ninguno de los dos empleados gritar más y eso la hizo sentir enferma en el estómago. Años de ir a aquel condenado café, jamás había sucedido algo así. Los empleados cambiaban, sí, pero jamás tal hecho de violencia a plena luz del día y en una zona tan concurrida. 

No sabía qué hacer. Por unos momentos solo oía el latir de su corazón. Hasta que a lo lejos escucho las sirenas de la policía. Pero... No se atrevía a salir ¿Y si seguían allí? Pensó en Sabrina, en Hilda, Ambrose, Edward. Hasta en su perro. No volver a verlos nunca más. Tembló, en shock, incluso cuando escuchó la voz de la policía entrando al lugar. 

-¿Señora Spellman? ¿Está ahí? - era la voz de una mujer, por dios. Su secretaria, la señora Meeks. 

-Aquí... - abrió débilmente la puerta del cuarto de escobas y salió del lavabo.

La señora Meeks saludó agitando el brazo, porque ya un policía la echaba para atrás y comenzaba a acordonar al área mientras otros dos oficiales inspeccionaban la escena. 

-Señora Spellman... - la interceptó una mujer policía, que la tomó del brazo y la sentó en una de las mesitas dispuestas en las esquinas de la cafetería - por favor siéntese. 

Los ojos de Zelda cayeron sin poder evitarlo detrás del mostrador. Los chicos... estaban tirados en el suelo... Había mucha sangre. Oh, por dios. 

-Señora Spellman necesitamos que se tranquilice la ambulancia viene en camino. No mire hacia allí, enfóquese en mi voz. Respire. 

Media hora interminable después los paramédicos cerraban una lona encima de cada uno de los cuerpos envueltos y los sacaban del lugar. Zelda era interceptada por dos oficiales que tomaron pacientemente sus datos y sonsacaron la información de todo lo que había ocurrido. 

-Quiero irme a casa - dijo de pronto. 

-Debe acompañarnos a la jefatura ¿A quién quiere que llamemos para que venga por usted? 

Zelda se quedó en blanco unos momentos. La idea de que estuvo a punto de ser ejecutada de la forma más barbárica la tenía paralizada. Quiso vomitar. Estaba pálida y seguía temblando a pesar de que le habían colocado una manta sobre el cuerpo. La presión estaba por el suelo, temía desmayarse apenas se pusiera de pie. 

-Mi hermana... Hilda. Mi secretaria tiene el número - dijo tratando de ubicarse en tiempo presente, parpadeando hacia el oficial - estas son las llaves de mi vehículo. Déselas. 

Para cuándo llegó a la jefatura de policía ya estaba un tanto más centrada. No había sido sujeta a ningún tipo de violencia, en sus huesos había quedado el terror de haber zafado de la muerte por los pelos, pero su humor regresaba con prisa, mientras comenzaba a quejarse de que no recordaba demasiado, que realmente quería irse a su casa, que llamaran a su abogado enseguida también. 

Por suerte la señora Meeks (debía recordar no regañarla tan seguido, por el buen trabajo que estaba prestando) ya tenía a Hilda y a Prudence. No le dejaron hablar mucho con su hermana y pasó rápidamente con Prudence Blackwood, la abogada especialista de los negocios familiares, a la sala de interrogación. 

Relató lo ocurrido desde el principio. Prudence logró que le llevaran su maldito café. Entonces, un viejo policía llegó allí con unos folios bajo el brazo que expandió frente a Zelda. 

-¿El sujeto, puede reconocerlo entre estos? 

No fue difícil. Zelda posó su índice de manicura perfecta en el medio.

-Es ese.

-¿Está segura? Tómese su tiempo. 

-Sí. Es ese. Tenía esa cicatriz, el mismo perfil. Es él - dijo con firmeza -¿Cuándo puedo irme a mi maldita casa? 

-Seguro... - dijo el hombre - necesitamos hablar un momento con su abogada, si nos disculpa - dijo el viejo policía. 

-No te preocupes, Zelda. Te sacaré de aquí - sonrió Prudence, posando una mano en su hombro. 

Zelda resopló, sus manos inquietas, moría por un cigarrillo. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, que nadie le había sacado al entrar y envió notas de voz explicando todo a Hilda y a Edward, que habían llamado como locos. 

-Y ahora están hablando con Prudence, juro por dios... - comenzó a quejarse con ganas y luego, en el audio específico a Hilda: - solo iba por un café y... Si no hubiera manchado mi chauqeta ahora estaría muerta, Hildie - lloriqueó solo un poco, llevándose una mano a la comisura de los ojos. 

La puerta de la sala se abrió y el policía vió el móvil. 

-no están permitidas las llamadas aquí dentro - dijo el hombre. 

-No soy un maldito criminal y tengo derechos. No me han dejado ver a mi hermana, y este café es horrible - se puso de pie, con las manos en la cintura.

-Zelda, siéntate un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante - dijo Prudence. 

Su abogada era la hija de su ex pareja, y era lo único bueno que había sacado de esa relación. 

Ni siquiera el dinero de la separación, ni las acciones de su compañía, ni la adhesión de parte de la misma a la compañía de los Spellman. 

Prudence siguió trabajando con ella como abogada de su firma, tenía un brillante camino por delante. Se había graduado con honores y confiaba en ella con la vida, habiéndola terminado de criar desde los quince años hasta el día que le entregó su diploma en mano y hasta el momento. No podía fallarle ahora. 

Así que se sentó, sabiendo que si Prudence tenía un semblante serio es que estaba todo muy mal. 

-El joven de la caja registradora era un adicto a las drogas - explicó la joven, sentada junto al policía, sosteniendo las manos de Zelda entre las suyas - El hombre que fue a asesinarlo solo estaba haciendo un ajuste de cuentas. El problema es que pertenece a una organización que está bajo la mira del FBI desde hace tres años. Tu testimonio puede ponerle tras las rejas, pero Zelda, tu vida está en peligro.

-¡Qué tonterías son esas! Entonces no pienso prestar ninguna declaración - comenzó a estresarse.

-No, escucha. No puedes desdecir tu testimonio, está firmado - dijo Prudence - Y por sobretodo, Zelda, es posible que hayan estado cerca observándolo todo. No es el crimen de una sola persona, es toda una organización ¿Lo entiendes? - Prudence sacó suavemente el móvil de las manos aprehensivas de Zelda. 

-¿Qué haces? - murmuró, pálida. 

-La policía va a verificar que no hayas dado detalles del caso a nadie. Zelda, puedes poner en riesgo a Edward y a Hilda también. Piensa en tus sobrinos...

Zelda sintió los ojos vidriosos. Esto parecía una pesadilla. 

-Un agente del FBI vendrá a iniciar tu traslado - dijo Prudence con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz. 

-¿Mi traslado? ¿A dónde? - exclamó Zelda cada vez más agitada. 

-Buenos días - dijo un hombre entrando a la oficina. 

No era un policía más, se notaba en su autoridad. Por empezar su uniforme era ampliamente diferente. Se sentó frente a Zelda con seriedad y profesionalismo. 

-No lo haré - cortó Zelda nada más vió que el agente abrió la boca para hablar. 

-Dios, Zelda. Deja al señor Collins hablar - dijo Prudence llevándose una mano a la frente. 

-¿Y tú de qué parte estás? ¡Se supone que debes sacarme de aquí no meterme en otro problema!

-Señora Spellman - comenzó el hombre - esto es un asunto serio. Hubo un homicidio doble, perpetrado por un miembro clave de una organización criminal. Lo mejor será que la trasladamos al programa de protección de testigos. 

Prudence fue testigo del cambio de actitud de Zelda. 

Hacía unos minutos era una mujer pálida y asustada por una escena traumática. Pero Prudence la conocía mejor que eso, la conocía desde los quince años y sabía que eso era parte de su dramática personalidad. 

No una mentira en sí, estaba segura de que se había asustado y estaba en shock pero Zelda Spellman también era una mujer de negocios. 

Y una mujer que no le temía a nada cuando estaba acorralada con opciones que "no le convencían".

-¿Qué? ¿En protección a testigos? ¡Ese maleante no sabe ni quién soy, ni dónde vivo, ni siquiera sabe que estuve ahí!

-No podemos arriesgarnos. Dejó un café en el mostrador, su coche en la puerta. Si se encontraban vigilando la escena, lo habrán notado - dijo el hombre, férreo en su actitud. 

-Me niego a testificar en su contra entonces - resolvió.

-Zelda por dios, son asesinos. Son dos. Hay uno al que ni le viste la cara ¿Les dejarías andar libre por ahí? - Prudence estaba exasperada. 

Zelda sostuvo la mirada de la joven morena. Prudence ya sabía que no debía dejarse intimidar, así que se mantuvo en sus trece. 

-Quiero ver a mi familia - dijo Zelda de pronto - Necesito a Hilda - tomó aire, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. 

-Ahora mismo nuestros agentes están comunicando la situación a su hermana, en detalle. Puede escribir algunas cartas antes de irnos.

-¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo? - alzó las cejas Zelda. 

-Sí - respondió sencillamente el agente. Apoyó su Portfolio en la mesa y sacó unos cuantos archivos para explicarle la situación - Intentaremos mantenerla no más de dos condados de distancia de aquí. Hay un pueblo pequeño llamado Greendale en el estado de Archie.

-¿¿El estado de Archie?? Eso está muy lejos ¿Que voy a hacer en un pueblo de granjeros? - se escandalizó. - dios, necesito un cigarrillo.

-Está solo a tres horas de la ciudad, Zelda - explicó Prudence con cierta exasperación. Claramente a la mujer jamás se le hubiera ocurrido dejar su adorada ciudad por un destino en un pueblo.

El oficial del cuartel de policía sacó un cigarrillo y un mechero y se los pasó. Zelda comenzó a fumar, asintiendo en agradecimiento al único policía que había hecho algo útil por ella allí. El agente del FBI, el señor Collins, continuó su explicación como si no estuviera frente a un berrinche.

-Es el lugar donde es menos probable que la reconozcan casualmente por la calle - mencionó el hombre - A partir de ahora usted es Zelda Spielberg. No hay problema en mantener su nombre, su apellido es el reconocido - sonrió el hombre. Zelda rodó los ojos - Tenemos una granja adherida al programa de testigos...

-Por dios santo - resopló Zelda mirando hacia el techo y soltando el humo, esperando que le cayera algo del cielo y la matara allí mismo. Una granja. 

-Dado que la señora Wardwell no tiene parientes vivos pero suele pasar sus vacaciones en la ciudad, felicidades, usted actuará como su prometida - dijo el hombre, pasando la carpeta hacia Zelda. 

-¿¿Disculpe?? - se indignó. 

-Es un pueblo pequeño, a la gente no le gusta que vivan en pecado - explicó con una media sonrisa. A Zelda no le hizo una pizca de gracia.

-Se supone que debo llegar allí y actuar como la prometida de un desconocido ¿Y como se que no es una psicópata?

-Las personas adheridas al programa de protección de testigos pasan por rigurosas pruebas psicológicas. No se preocupe, tendrá su propia habitación y espacio personal suficiente para vivir aislada si así lo prefiere. La granja está lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo para que la interacción con las personas del lugar sea mínima. 

-Ya era hora que eches novia, tía - sonrió Prudence. Zelda la fulminó con la mirada - Lo siento. No fue apropiado - se llevó una mano a la boca, escondiendo la risa. 

-Maldita sea - apretó los puños en la mesa. 

-Mire, no nos llevará tiempo rastrear a nuestros sospechosos. No se preocupe. Estará alejada de los vecinos, a salvo en una propiedad asegurada por las fuerzas de seguridad - explicó el agente - Sólo recuerde ajustarse a esta historia personal que hemos confeccionado para usted - dijo señalando la carpeta donde había datos tales como nombre, historia familiar y breve descripción de una profesión inventada - Mary sólo reportará si hay algún peligro. La comunicación con la ciudad está prohibida, así como revelar su identidad.

-¿Puede ir al pueblo si el encierro se le hace agobiante? - preguntó Prudence, que se vio en la obligación de hacer las preguntas adultas, ya que Zelda estaba totalmente negada. 

-Sí, claro. Usted puede hacer lo que quiera tanto en el pueblo como en la granja, excepto revelar su identidad o hacer llamadas de larga y media distancia - dijo el agente - Un oficial irá día por medio para llevarle suministros y dinero. Le recomendamos mimetizarse con el ambiente y no llamar la atención. La proveeremos con todo lo básico. 

-¿Sus cuentas bancarias? ¿Mail? ¿El trabajo? - preguntó Prudence. 

-No haremos ninguna transferencia ni operación que requiera revelar su ubicación. El dinero debe pasar por nuestra oficina, en efectivo, y ser enviado con el oficial del pueblo. Ciertamente, no tendrá gastos que requieran grandes cantidades de dinero. Comida, techo y comodidades serán provistas. Puede solicitar efectivo para algún gasto superfluo siempre teniendo en cuenta de que no debe llamar la atención - advirtió el agente. 

Algo en Zelda le decía que era una mujer de excesos. Lo último que necesitaban era una señora acaudalada arrojando billetes por todo Greendale. 

-Una vez que demos con el sospechoso y lo arrestemos usted regresará sana y salva - continuó el agente Collins - Su trabajo deberá ser relegado. No tendrá acceso a sus cuentas, ya las hemos bloqueado. Recuperará sus contraseñas al regresar. Lo siento, señora Spellman pero debemos tener todo en consideración. Pueden estar rastreándola ahora mismo ¿Alguna pregunta? 

Zelda estaba blanca como una tiza. Observó a los ojos al agente, con rencor absoluto en la mirada. Apoyó los puños en la mesa. 

-¿Por qué no saca su arma reglamentaria y me dispara en la frente? - siseó, apagando el cigarrillo en la mesa y soltando el humo a un lado. 

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo - sonrió ampliamente Prudence, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola con el abrigo. Se giró hacia los oficiales - Muchas gracias ¿A dónde debemos ir ahora? - preguntó con cordialidad, sosteniendo a Zelda, o más bien, evitando que agrediera físicamente a alguien. 

-Pondremos todo en marcha ahora mismo. Un coche espera para llevarla - dijo el agente poniéndose de pie junto al policía - Ya tenemos todo listo y lleno de provisiones, ropa y utensilios de higiene serán enviados a la granja mientras hablamos.

-Quiero escribir las cartas a mi familia - exigió Zelda. 

-Perfecto, traeremos papel y bolígrafo - dijo el oficial. 

Zelda se demoró adrede una hora completa. Dejó notas a Sabrina, instándole a comportarse, que no se metiera en problemas y que eligiera una carrera universitaria de una condenada vez. 

A Ambrose, autorizándolo como sus ojos y voz en todas las reuniones, dejándole al mando de todas sus cuentas y rogándole que no repitiera el fracaso comercial como el de dos años atrás. 

A Hilda, pidiéndole que se mantuviera atenta a Edward y sus estúpidas ideas filántropas de salvar el mundo. 

A Edward, diciéndole que se mantuviera firme por la familia y que ni se le ocurriera tocar una sola de sus acciones hasta que ella estuviera de vuelta. 

Maldita familia, no podía descuidarlos un minuto. Lo mismo regresaba y descubría que habían abierto las puertas del infierno o algo similar.

-Prudence si algo ocurre, júrame que vas a contactarme - susurró a la joven antes de subirse al coche que la conduciría a su destino inminente. 

-Tía, sabes que está prohibido - siseó bajando la voz. Utilizando el mote familiar con el que la había conocido años atrás cuando era una adolescente. 

-Júralo o no me subiré a la condenada carreta - dijo en relación al decente SUV de las fuerzas federales. 

-Dios, Zelda. Te lo juro - dijo la abogada, resignada - te contactaré. Cuídate. Sabes, deberías tomarlo como vacaciones ¿hace cuanto no desconectas de la ciudad? ¿Diez años?

-Cinco, recuerda cuando Edward tuvo ese aniversario con Diana - recordó la matriarca de la familia. 

-Ya es hora señora Spellman - dijo el agente. 

-Diles que voy a extrañarlos - apretó las manos de su protegida - y a tí también. 

-Estarás bien - sonrió Prudence - ve a llevar algo de buen gusto al pueblo de Greendale. Oye, y tú prometida se veía muy bonita en las fotos.

-Maldita sea - perjuró algo más, metiéndose al coche y bajándose las gafas de sol a los ojos. 

Prudence se quedó observando el coche desapareciendo en la lejanía. 

-Pobre pueblito de Greendale... - suspiró la abogada, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. No sabían quién les caía encima.


	2. Chapter 2

Prudence llegó con el resto de la familia reunidos en emergencia en la casa de Edward y Diana Spellman. Bueno, una de las casas. La townhouse de dos pisos se alzaba esplendorosa en el lado acaudalado de la ciudad. La abogada se encontró con todos sentados en la amplia sala con muebles de diseño, una cuidada biblioteca y algunas obras de arte colgadas en las paredes. Así y todo Diana había logrado con madera y colores cálidos mantener un ambiente familiar en ese espacio. Era la más centrada de la familia, luego de Hilda, a ojos de Prudence. 

-Estas son las cartas... - dijo la abogada, repartiendo la escritura enojada de Zelda Spellman, como arañas furiosas explayándose en el papel. 

-Bueno, esto es una locura ¿Cuánto tiempo la tendrán en ese pueblo? - preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido. Diana rió por lo bajo al leer una de las líneas de la carta por encima del hombro de su marido "No te comas el papel del Rey león mientras no estoy, ridículo" en específico. 

-Lo siento, es muy ingeniosa - dijo Diana ante la ceja en alto de su marido. Los hermanos a veces eran tan iguales que ni ellos se daban cuenta. 

-¿Cómo sabe sobre mis aplicaciones a la Universidad? - resopló Sabrina "No elijas una carrera de hippies en la que termines internada por adicciones porque te conozco" Había sido su línea preferida. Maldita tía Ze. 

-Lo que me preocupa - dijo Ambrose - es que de verdad planeen rastrearla para asesinarla - en cambio él estaba complacido por recibir el manejo de las cuentas de la empresa. Aunque no sobre su línea sobre los riesgos de inversión que casi los habían situado en la bancarrota un par de años atrás. 

-La policía y el FBI están trabajando en conjunto. Hace años que quieren atrapar a este tipo y ahora tienen las pruebas para llevarlo a un juicio justo -explicó Prudence, sentándose junto a Sabrina. 

-No puedo creer que esté en peligro - Hilda era la más preocupada. La que mejor conocía a Zelda. Mientras todos creían que Zelda iba a soportarlo, Hilda sabía muy bien que internamente su hermana iba a colapsar como nunca, alejada de todo lo que la mantenía ocupada.

-Podemos enviarle cartas, quizás ropa y un límite de dinero. Pero... Pueden pasar semanas e incluso, meses - advirtió - estaré contactada a diario viendo que no se duerman con este caso. También representaré a las familias de los jóvenes asesinados. 

-Gracias Prudence, no sé qué haríamos sin tí - sonrió Diana. 

-Wow, un mes sin la tía Zelda ¿Sabes a dónde la enviaron?

-Es confidencial. Sólo puedo decir que es un pequeño pueblo. Y que lo odiará nada más poner un pie allí - se encogió de hombros. 

-Justo cuando teníamos la reunión con nuestros representantes en Korea del sur. Aman que les hable en su idioma - resopló Edward - Nadie debe saber que desapareció. Lo tomarán como una señal de debilidad. 

-Cierto - dijo Ambrose - La tía Zelda es nuestra carta final en las reuniones de negocios. No será lo mismo cerrar tratos sin ella. 

-Bueno, tendremos que adaptarnos - dijo el cabeza de la familia, al menos a ojos de la prensa. 

-Pru, deja que empaque algo de ropa para que le envíen a Zelda esta semana - pidió Hilda, un tanto triste. Extrañaba a su hermana fidedignamente y no sólo por su habilidad en la empresa. Después de todo, ella no pertenecía a la misma.

-Sí, tía. Pasaré en dos días por tu casa - prometió la morena. 

Prudence salió de allí con la sensación de haber cumplido una tarea importante. Tenían un plan, y tenían recursos. Ahora sólo dependía de Zelda Spellman sobrevivir en Greendale. 

La familia había echo apuestas de todo tipo, y la invitaron a cenar pero se excusó. Judas y Judith la esperaban en casa y ya se le había hecho muy tarde. Su móvil sonó de pronto, mientras se suba a su coche y Agatha ponía en marcha el motor.

-¿Día agitado? - preguntaba la joven. 

-Sí, los Spellman siempre con sus problemas. Aguarda un segundo, me llama mi padre - suspiró, atendiendo la llamada.

-Buenas noches hija - se escuchó la voz grave del hombre del otro lado del teléfono. 

-Buenas noches - respondió Prudence en tono monocorde. 

-Estoy aquí en tu casa con Judith y Judas. La niñera dijo que estuviste en la estación de policía esta mañana ¿está todo bien? - preguntó con sagacidad. 

Prudence tenía esa relación de odio y aprecio con su progenitor. Tenían una larga historia familiar de rechazo pero también de competencia. Esa inteligencia para ver más allá de todo, incluso de sus empleados, era un rasgo que la abogada había absorbido y le había echo ganar incontables juicios. Pero empleado en su contra, era agobiante. Apretó los dientes un momento. Justo él era la persona que no debería saber sobre lo ocurrido. 

-Sí, allí estuve. Un cliente con problemas - mencionó.

-¿Mi ex mujer? - preguntó el hombre - justamente estaba leyendo el periódico. Esos pobres chicos asesinados en la cafetería ¿no es esa a la que ella asiste siempre? Hay hábitos que no cambian.

Prudence se llevó una mano a la frente. Necesitaba pensar, rápido. Rápido. 

-Sí, prestó su declaración. Afortunadamente no vio nada, y no pueden emplear su testimonio - odiaba mentir. Su padre siempre encontraba las mentiras - estoy yendo a casa con la cena. Hablaremos ahí - ofreció, colgando sin dar mucha réplica. 

-¿Invitaste a Blackwood a cenar? ¿estás loca? - dijo Agatha tensando las manos en el volante. 

-Bueno, maldición. Si comienzo a actuar hostil encontrará el modo de hacerme enfadar y terminaré revelando algo más - rodó los ojos. 

-Está bien. Igualmente hoy cenaré con Dorcas en su casa - dijo la joven. 

-Pueden venir a cenar con nosotros mañana - ofreció Prudence. 

-Veremos... - se encogió de hombros. 

-Gracias por traerme, eres la mejor hermana - sonrió Prudence. 

-Ah, espera a que Dorcas oiga eso - al fin sonrió. 

Prudence ahora debía enfrentar a su padre, cenar y guardar el secreto de que Zelda Spellman estaba en el programa de protección a testigos. Mañana sería otro día y estaría lista para enfrentarlo todo otra vez. 

____

Llegó a Greendale a las tres de la tarde. 

Todavía no podía creer que le estuviera pasando todo esto a ella. Hacía sólo unas horas iniciaba su ajetreada mañana dispuesta a concurrir a las oficinas del trabajo. Resentía totalmente la falta de su móvil para comunicarse o simplemente pasar el tiempo. Se encontraba desorientada, perdida. 

Aún tenía detrás de los ojos la imagen persistente de los dos jóvenes en el suelo, sin vida ni movimiento. También conservaba en los oídos la voz de ambos hombres hablando entre sí con la frialdad con la que Zelda se había pedido un café. Esperaba que actuase pronto ¿Qué iba a hacer sino? 

Intentó no hiperventilar, lo último que necesitaba era un ataque de ansiedad. Revisó su bolso, vacío completamente dado que los papeles importantes se los había dado a Prudence para que entregase a su secretaria. Sólo tenía maquillaje, un par de zapatos extra, perfume, desodorante y... Ahí, una agenda y un bolígrafo. 

Se entretuvo haciendo anotaciones de todo lo que necesitaría que le llevasen. Por empezar, su medicina para la presión. Las gotas para calmar los nervios de las que sólo Prudence podía saber siendo que estaban hechas con cannabis medicinal, aún ilegal en la ciudad. Ropa, sus libros, sus zapatos, dinero, vino, más papel para escribir. Oh y su bata de baño, sus pijamas, ¿Tom Vinagre? ¿Podía llevarse a su perro? Era una granja después de todo. Obviamente si lograba traer a Tom Vinagre iba a necesitar todos sus accesorios. 

Comenzó a sentir sueño, observó su reloj pulsera había pasado una hora. Observó el paisaje, aburrido completamente. Zelda hacía tiempo que solo salía de la ciudad en avión y únicamente por cuestiones de negocios. La carretera, lineal e imperturbable, sólo era salpicada por campos extensos y árboles ocasionales. 

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. El sonido del motor y la plana superficie por la que avanzaba el vehículo terminaron por hacerla cerrar los ojos. El alto estrés, la preocupación y el disgusto fueron suficientes para hacerla caer.

No vió cuando el vehículo dobló hacia la entrada de un pequeño pueblo, atravesando lo por una única calle principal de granza aplanada hasta perderse por un pequeño camino hasta llegar a la punta de la falda de un inmenso bosque. Un poco más adelante, se alzaba un viejo cartel despintado que anunciaba la cercanía de un Huerto de Manzanos. El coche se detuvo sobre césped limpio y corto, frente a una cabaña de madera. 

Zelda no despertó de inmediato. Sintió una brisa de aire fresco en las mejillas y una mano tocando suavemente su hombro. Se arrebujó en el lugar, sintiendo frío de pronto. 

-¿Señora...? 

Esa no era la voz del chófer. Frunció el ceño, entreabriendo los ojos. Por unos miserables segundos pensó que todo había sido un horrible sueño y que estaba en la oficina. Pero solo fue eso, unos segundos. 

Abrió de inmediato los ojos y se encontró... Azul. Azul intenso, cristalino, como el mar en las fotografías de revista. Claro y fresco como un vaso de agua con hielo en un día de calor. Parpadeó confusa. Y entonces pudo ver más allá del azul. Unas gafas de montura cuadrada y un rostro anguloso que alzaba las cejas. 

-Hola, buenas tardes - dijo la voz, seguida de una sonrisa de dientes parejos y blancos - Soy Mary. Mary Wardwell. Bienvenida...

La mujer se apartó un momento, tenía la puerta del coche abierta. Ofreció su mano para que Zelda pudiera bajar. 

Entonces las neuronas de la pelirroja espabilaron, negó la mano que ofrecía su ayuda y bajó sola. Sus tacones se hundieron momentáneamente en el césped blando bajo sus pies. El aire fresco le produjo escalofríos. Cerró, quizás con un poco de violencia, la puerta del coche. 

-Soy Zelda... Spielberg, aparentemente - dijo en un tono bajo y de pocos amigos -Está helando aquí - se quejó por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos. 

Mary apretó los labios asintiendo, y Zelda tuvo una mejor visión de ella. Tenía el cabello ondulado, semi atado hacia atrás. Llevaba un suéter de cuello tortuga y pantalones de jean rectos. Se veía delgada y totalmente fuera de la moda de este planeta. Los ojos de Zelda voltearon hacia la casa. La comisura de sus labios se tornaron hacia abajo. Era tal y como se temía. Un desastre. 

-De acuerdo señora Spielberg - la pelirroja alzó una ceja en su dirección. Era un joven de veintiocho años vestido de civil - Todas las noches se comunicará con usted un agente para verificar su estado. En caso de no poder atender, su anfitriona lo hará por usted. Si ninguna está disponible una patrulla vendrá enseguida al domicilio. 

Zelda escuchaba a medias, observando la casa de refilón. No quería entrar. Sintió una opresión horrible en el techo, ganas de gritar o de escapar. Le dolía el estómago de pensar en todo esto. Tragó saliva, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero ocultó todas esas emociones en una máscara absoluta. 

-Por el momento tiene un espacio completo y amueblado para usted. También hay ropa estándar y provisiones. Mañana vendré a entregar lo que sea que su familia envíe para usted y también dinero. Aquí tiene su archivo con los datos de su historia personal - el joven agente pasó el archivo a Mary, ya que Zelda no parecía querer siquiera descruzar los brazos para recibirlo - También le traeremos un vehículo aunque recuerde que no puede salir más allá del pueblo. Eso es todo. 

-¿Eso es todo? - repitió Zelda, apretando los puños -¿Qué hay de mi familia? ¿Cómo me comunicaré con ellos? 

-Una vez por semana vendrá un agente. Puede enviar y recibir cartas supervisadas por la oficina así como pequeñas encomiendas. Que tenga un buen día - así como llegó, el joven se metió al coche y se fue. 

Así sin más. Los ojos de Zelda se clavaron en el vehículo y lo observaron alejarse. De repente se quedó sin aire. Palideció. Estaba sola. Sola. Tembló y no de frío precisamente. 

Una mano se posó entonces, delicadamente, sobre su hombro. Zelda giró bruscamente el rostro, y su mirada se posó en la de Mary Wardwell. 

-Lo siento, no quise sobresaltarte - dijo suavemente, apartando la mano de ella y señalando en dirección a la cabaña - Ven, te enseñaré el lugar. 

Zelda no le respondió, simplemente la siguió subiendo los pequeños peldaños del pórtico techado que conducía a la puerta de entrada. Mary abrió y entró, invitando a Zelda dentro. La pelirroja apretó la mandíbula, toda su anatomía estaba tensa. Pero era una Spellman, no podía amedrentarse. Había enfrentado cosas peores que una cabaña en el medio de la nada. 

El interior consistía en una sala de estar. Había un sofá amplio y viejo frente a una televisión de pantalla plana. El único lujo. Después había una biblioteca de madera amplia, que ocupaba casi toda una pared. Estanterías con fotografías, adornos insignificantes, un florero con flores frescas recién cortadas.

-Puedes leer los libros que quieras, también este espacio, si quieres. No hay mucho que hacer... Aquí está la cocina - indicó Mary hacia la izquierda. 

Otra puerta de madera conducía a su izquierda inmediata a una cocina. Al menos no cocinaba en una fogata, pensó internamente Zelda. Había un refrigerador y una estufa relativamente nuevos. Una mesada con el fregadero encastrado bajo una amplia ventana corrediza. Una mesa de madera alargada con algunas sillas alrededor. Así que allí se cocinaba y se comía. Zelda suspiró asintiendo. Quería morirse. Mary le enseñaba dónde estaban los utensilios. 

-No te molestes. No sé cocinar más que un emparedado - indicó con aspereza Zelda, aún de brazos cruzados como si sintiera frío. A pesar de que dentro de la casa estaba a una temperatura agradable. 

-Bueno, por lo general desayuno muy temprano, pero tengo una cafetera si quieres puedo dejártela lista. No suelo almorzar aquí dado que siempre estoy trabajando, pero puedo dejarte una vianda extra. Y, umm... Generalmente ceno a las nueve de la noche, puedo avisarte ¿Hay algo a lo que seas alérgica? 

-No tienes que tomarte ninguna molestia. Con la cafetera es suficiente - cortó Zelda -¿Tienes cigarrillos? Se terminaron los míos - preguntó directamente. 

-No, no fumo - respondió dudosa - pero podemos ir al pueblo a comprar - se encogió de hombros - primero déjame enseñarte tu espacio. 

¿Su espacio? Se imaginó un altillo o un sótano lleno de telarañas. Se mordió el labio inferior, siguiendo a Mary. Desde allí podía notar su contextura menuda, era apenas unos centímetros más baja que Zelda, pero la diferencia estaba acentuada por el hecho de que Zelda estaba en tacones y ella en deportivas ¿Ese era el estilo al que debía mimetizarse? 

Al pasar por la sala Zelda notó una escalera de madera que subía a un primer piso. Zelda pensó que allí estaría la habitación de Mary ¿Iban a compartir la casa? Se sintió incómoda. Mary entonces abrió una puerta y llegaron a lo que Zelda entendió como "su espacio". 

Era del mismo tamaño que la cocina y la sala juntas. Se notaba que era una construcción nueva, por el yeso recubriendo el techo que aún olía ligeramente a pintura nueva. El suelo no estaba hecho de madera, sino de cerámicos negros. Sus tacones repiquetearon mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Las paredes sí eran de madera, y la luz era cálida. 

Había una mesa y una silla, a modo de escritorio, contra una de las paredes del lado derecho. Dos estantes a cada lado, vacíos. De frente había una enorme ventana que prometía mucha luz, con pesadas cortinas en carmín. 

A su izquierda había una amplia cama, en realidad eran palets, reconoció Zelda, con un amplio colchón encima. Incluso el respaldo de la cama estaba hecho con palets. Y había algunos almohadones que se veían mullidos, a pesar de ser de diversos colores y formas, como si alguien hubiera colectado los encontrados por la casa y los hubiera arrojado allí. Junto a la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara vieja encima.

La pared contigua a la puerta del lado izquierdo tenía empotrado un largo armario viejo también de madera.

-Aquí... - Mary señaló una puerta junto al escritorio que Zelda había pasado por alto - está tu propio cuarto de baño. Hay ropa estándar, como dijeron, en el armario y toallas. También están las sábanas y el cobertor - explicó Mary. 

Zelda al menos comprendió que realmente aquel era su espacio. Fácilmente podía vivir allí con mínimos viajes a la cocina. Mary depositó el archivo que le había dejado el agente sobre el escritorio. 

-¿Dónde lavas la ropa? - preguntó de pronto. Caminando y observando levemente por la ventana. Desde allí veía una arboleda y, algo más lejos, un establo junto a un granero. 

-A un lado de la cabaña hay una extensión que empleo como lavadero. No te preocupes, tengo un lavarropas automático, no tendrás que lavar a mano - sonrió tímidamente. 

Zelda suspiró. No sé sintió ni un poco mal por dar a entender que ciertamente se sentía en la edad de los colonos allá por el 1800 y pico. La televisión y los electrodomésticos en la cocina parecían sacados de una máquina del tiempo. De hecho hasta le sorprendió que hubiera electricidad. 

-¿Puedes retirarte un momento? Necesito estar a solas - sostuvo Zelda con seriedad, sobrecargada de información, llevándose una mano a la frente y frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo una jaqueca. 

-Sí, umm... Estaré en la cocina. Bueno, eres libre de utilizar la casa como quieras. - balbuceó, algo nerviosa también. Zelda no dijo nada y Mary terminó por salir y cerrar tras la puerta.

Zelda observó el pestillo que tenía la misma del lado de adentro de la habitación y volvió a suspirar. Al menos su privacidad estaba asegurada con aquel pequeño metal engarzado en la puerta. 

¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Que diferencia había entre esto y una cárcel? Se quitó los zapatos y sus pies tocaron el frío cerámico del suelo. Sintió de pronto cierto asco porque su piel estuviera en contacto con aquella superficie desconocida. Necesitaba desinfectar todo cuánto antes ¿Quién más había vivido allí? Zelda se sintió inquieta. 

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Esto era peor de lo que había imaginado. Quería gritar. Si no lo hacía, es decir, si no gritaba, es porque no había nadie allí que la fuera ayudar. Wardwell seguro estaría acostumbrada a este estilo de vida pero no ella.

El cuarto de baño era eso, un cuarto. Una ducha con una cortina de plástico con el diseño estúpido de pequeñas ranas verdes. Una rejilla en el suelo que filtraba el agua que fuera a caer de la ducha. Un vanitory con shampoo y acondicionador, jabones que jamás hubiera permitido que tocasen su piel, ninguna de sus cremas, ninguno de sus aceites, y por dios, allí no había tina. La luz blanca la hizo ver diez años mayor al espejo, y quiso romperlo con el puño. 

Salió de aquella pesadilla de dos metros cuadrados y se dirigió al armario. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Jean. JEAN. ES DECIR, DENIM. La última vez que el denim había tocado su piel había sido en la universidad. Camisas lisas, sin forma de nada, camisas de franela a cuadrillé, camisetas con estampas terribles, terribles en verdad. Leggins, por dios cristo. Y deportivas. Sandalias planas sin forma de nada. Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver que no había un solo blazer. Había suéters de lana holgados dignos de su tatara abuela pero ningún blazer, ninguna chaqueta, nada. 

Zelda sacó las sábanas y las mantas, las olió. Estaban limpias olían a jabón, al menos eran cien por cien algodón, revisó las etiquetas para asegurarse. Las extendió sobre la cama y luego arrojó encima el cobertor del mismo color carmín que las cortinas. 

Si Hilda estuviera allí, pensó subiéndose a la cama y abrazando sus rodillas, le diría que no era tan malo. Que tenía una cama cómoda, que solo debía esperar a llenar la habitación con sus cosas. 

Sabrina se reiría a carcajada limpia de ver su cara inspeccionando el cuarto de baño. Edward haría una mueca y se alejaría lentamente. 

Diana rodaría los ojos y murmuraría algo referido a lo caprichosos que eran y que mucha gente mataría por una habitación así. 

Ambrose se encogería de hombros e iría a saquear la cocina. 

Prudence compartiría su miseria en respetuoso silencio.

Pero no estaban allí. Y estaba sola.

____

Mary en tanto, estaba intimidada. Le habían dicho que llegaría un huésped pero no sé esperó la historia que prepararían para ella. Una... prometida. Su hermana se le reiría en toda la cara cuando lo supiera. 

Y una prometida hostil. Mary reconoció de inmediato los aires de las personas que vivían en la ciudad. Ese desdén y desprecio por el modo de vida que Mary amaba tanto. Era difícil de digerir. Ya estaba arrepentida. 

Comenzó a prepararse un té, calentando una tetera y preparando una taza. Suspiró, observando por la ventana. Si no funcionaba, tendría que llamar a la oficina. Lo lamentaba porque perdería el dinero del subsidio, que le había resultado tan útil. Cuando el agua estuvo a punto, vertió delicadamente sobre la taza de porcelana. Agregó dos de azúcar y revolvió con la cucharilla. Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, pensativa.

Extrañaba a Adam. Él la hubiera aconsejado adecuadamente. Recordó sus planes para reformar la granja, todo lo que habían hablado sobre tazas de té cómo estás. Ya habían pasado ¿cuánto? ¿Seis años? Tragó saliva. Todo había ido en declive lentamente. Cuando se había recuperado medianamente de la depresión, los números habían dejado de cerrar. Y ahora...

Observó el reloj de pared, bebiendo de su taza. Decidió que debía dejar a Zelda tiempo para procesar, así que después del té procedió a hacer una pequeña lista de las cosas que debía comprar en la tienda con el dinero del subsidio. Cigarrillos, anotó primero. Agregó algunos productos de limpieza y luego fue hacia la sala a organizar un poco la biblioteca. Había algunos libros que debía regresar. No tenía otra cosa que hacer ya que se había tomado el día libre para recibir a la invitada.

Entonces la puerta del espacio de Zelda se abrió de golpe. 

-Dime que tienes un secador de pelo - fue la exigencia nada más vislumbrar a Mary en la sala. 

-Sí... Eso creo - balbuceó Mary alzando las cejas. 

-¿Eso crees? ¿No sabes lo que hay en tu casa? - preguntó Zelda alzando una ceja. 

La pelirroja estaba vestida con unos leggins negros lisos y una camisa blanca amplia, enrollada en las mangas hasta los codos. La había ajustado al medio con el cinturón azul que había traído con su vestido. Estaba descalza y llevaba una toalla en la cabeza. Sin el maquillaje se veía aún más pálida. 

-Hace mucho que no la utilizo y quizás mi hermana la tomó prestada -respondió con paciencia. El tono de Zelda era suficiente como para hacer enfadar a cualquiera. Pero Mary tenía temple - espera aquí - indicó, subiendo las escaleras a su habitación. 

-Y un cepillo, por favor - dijo aunque sonó más a orden que a pedido aún con el por favor incluído. Se dejó caer en el sofá. 

Mary bajó al rato con su viejo secador de pelo y un cepillo. Zelda prácticamente se lo sacó de las manos.

-Gracias - carraspeó, girándose para regresar a su habitación.

-Voy a ir al pueblo ¿te espero? - preguntó directamente. La mujer se detuvo a medio camino y se giró a observarla. 

-Sí - fue su respuesta corta, asintiendo brevemente y reanudando su marcha. 

Mary preparó su bolso, sus llaves y se sentó a esperar. Al menos pasó otra hora, ya casi quedándose dormida en el sofá hasta que Zelda salió de la habitación nuevamente. Estaba maquillada y su cabello volvía a estar prolijo en ondas sobre sus hombros. Debía admitir que tenía estilo para vestir a pesar de no tener mucho de dónde elegir. 

-¿Sigues descalza? - preguntó Mary observando hacia los pies blancos de uñas pintadas de la mujer. 

-Sí, no tengo un solo par de zapatos - se quejó Zelda.

-Pero había...

-No iré con esos - dijo 'esos' como si hubiera dicho basura o suciedad. 

-Bueno... Lo siento, pero tendrás que quedarte. No tengo tacones - se encogió de hombros. 

Zelda la observó como si le hubiera dicho que no tenía cabeza o que no tenía agua potable. Mary sostuvo la mirada con completa honestidad. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, su trabajo no contemplaba ese tipo de calzado y, puestos a admitir, odiaba los tacones. 

-Maldita sea, entonces espera - se regresó a la habitación y cerró de un portazo. 

La dueña de casa rodó los ojos. Ya doblemente arrepentida. Pero aguardó a que Zelda saliera. Había elegido unas deportivas blancas lisas, relucientes y nuevas ¿Qué problema podía haber con ese calzado? Se refrenó de decir algo al respecto, después de todo, ya estaba lista y no iba a retrasar más la partida. Llegarían con todas las tiendas cerradas si volvía a esperar. 

-¿Tienes abrigo? Tengo uno para prestarte - dijo Mary - está fresco afuera - señaló lo obvio, porque al parecer, con aquel blazer que se había traído esa mujer jamás había pasado frío. 

-No tengo abrigo - dijo con resignación, tensa, siempre tensa. 

-¿Algo así está bien? - le alcanzó un tapado negro de paño colgado en el perchero de la entrada. 

-Eso creo... - carraspeó. Evidentemente tenía muchos problemas con el abrigo pero no dijo nada más, calzándoselo. 

Subieron al coche de Mary, un Ford Sierra que había vivido mejores épocas. Zelda contó mentalmente hasta cien mientras abría puerta y se metía dentro. Querían mantenerla a salvo y luego iba y se metía en una máquina del tiempo maldición ¿siquiera tenía frenos? Sólo porque no confiaba en que Mary Wardwell comprase las cosas correctas es que estaba allí. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, rezando en silencio, mientras la mujer encendía el motor. 

El pueblo estaba a dieciocho minutos de la granja, midió el tiempo en su reloj pulsera. Esperaba que el vehículo que le trajeran fuera más rápido que ese. Cualquiera de sus vehículos hubiera llegado en diez o menos. 

-Umm... - Mary hizo una pausa, estacionando el coche en una de las esquinas - ¿Te acuerdas todo lo que decía el archivo, cierto? - recibió un parpadeo y una mirada en blanco como respuesta - ¿Lo leíste, cierto? - reformuló, con preocupación en la mirada. 

-Algo... Sé mi apellido falso. Soy tu prometida de otra ciudad ¿que demonios más hay que saber? - descartó con fastidio. 

-¿Y tu profesión?

-Administración de empresas y...

-No, la falsa. Eres contadora. Una contadora de Riverdale -corrigió Mary mordiendose el labio inferior. 

-Por supuesto que recuerdo eso - rodó los ojos Zelda. 

-También... emm... Me dijeron que llegarías apenas esta mañana. Así que nadie en el pueblo sabe... de esto. Sinceramente pensé - tragó saliva, mirando hacia la ventana - que elegirían otro tipo de historia -apretó las manos en el volante. 

-Por favor, es solo una historia - rodó los ojos - Nadie se creería que vengo a este pueblo de vacaciones y dios lo prohíba, a trabajar - hizo una mueca - vendré a comprar lo que necesito y eso es todo ¿Podemos bajarnos ahora? - ni siquiera esperó a que Mary le contestara, abrió la puerta y bajó directamente del vehículo. 

-Es... Espera - la dueña de la granja se apresuró a ir tras ella. La alcanzó en la esquina, Zelda realmente caminaba a pasos largos y decididos aún si no tenía ni la más pálida idea de dónde estaba parada - Es por aquí - dijo, señalando la calle. 

Zelda se arrebujó en el abrigo. A pesar de ser un viejo sobretodo de paño, servía su propósito de mantenerla cálida contra el fresco de la tarde. Observó su reloj. 

-¿Eso es... oro? - preguntó Mary en un susurro, observando la pulsera dorada con el reloj en la muñeca. 

-Claro - dijo como si fuera obvio - ¿Dónde está el supermercado? - preguntó observando de lado a lado. 

El pueblo era eso, un condenado pueblo. Las calles de granza y tiendas dispuestas unas junto a otras, en madera o de material despintado en sus carteles y paredes. Había varios puestos cerrados y viviendas de techos bajos unas con otras sin ningún orden real. Los árboles crecían en las veredas dando un poco más de fresco a la tarde. Se veía tan descolorido, gris y lluvioso. Era depresivo. 

-No hay supermercado - dijo Mary en respuesta, cruzando la calle. 

-¿Qué? - arrugó la nariz, siguiéndola. 

-No, hay un autoservicio por aquí y tiendas que venden productos aparte... - explicó con paciencia. 

-... ¿Cuánto dinero tienes para gastar? - preguntó de nuevo. 

El autoservicio era una tienda amplia pero a ojos de Zelda lo mismo podía ser llamado galpón. Apretó la mandíbula mientras caminaba detrás de Mary. 

-Hola, Joanne - sonrió Mary al entrar, una señora de mediana edad estaba sentada masticando chicle en la caja registradora a un lado de la entrada.

-Hola... - Joanne no sacó la mirada de su móvil, despreocupada por la clientela. 

Zelda observó cómo Mary se hacía de una canasta de plástico azul eléctrico y se encaminaba a las góndolas con rapidez probablemente para que la tal Joanne no reparase en la compañía. 

-Bueno, si no alcanza el efectivo, tengo mi tarjeta de crédito. Sólo necesito unos productos de limpieza pero elige lo que necesites - dijo algo insegura - mañana te traerán tu dinero, igualmente y puedes utilizarlo como quieras - se encogió de hombros.

-... de acuerdo - asintió con severidad, perdiéndose entre los pasillos. 

Mary suspiró. Esto era tenso, todo el tiempo tenso. Zelda parecía a punto de iniciar una discusión por cualquier cosa. Y lo último que quería el berrinche de una mujer de la ciudad, acaudalada encima. Todo lo más opuesto a ella. 

-Hola, disculpe ¿Quien es usted? - se oyó una voz en el pasillo de al lado. 

Mary cerró los ojos, en expresión de dolor. Era la señora Barrey, una anciana de unos setenta años que sólo sabía esparcir rumores y meterse en la vida de todo el mundo. Justo ella, justo ella... Caminó rápidamente al origen del sonido. Por suerte el local sólo tenía cuatro pasillos. No fue difícil encontrar a Zelda inspeccionando la sección de vinos con atención clínica. Ignorando a la anciana mientras inspeccionaba etiquetas. 

-¿No me oye, joven? Hola - habló más alto la señora Barrey, posando una mano en su brazo. 

-Lo siento ¿y quién es usted en primer lugar? - soltó Zelda de pronto, clavando su atención en la anciana y moviendo su brazo del contacto.

-Soy Anne Barrey, vivo a unas cuadras de aquí. Pero usted es nueva - la observó de arriba abajo con atención descarada. 

-Sí, soy nueva - dijo Zelda, botella de tinto en mano, mano en jarra sobre la cintura y ceja arrogante en alto. 

-Bueno, entonces podemos presentarnos. Es lo que la educación indica ¿cierto? - dijo la señora Barrey, muy derecha. Llevaba un suéter de lana abultado y pantalones de vestir anchos. Era más baja que Zelda pero la observaba con atención por encima de sus gafas de grueso vidrio. 

-Zelda Sp... - se olvidó ¿Spellen? ¿Seller?

-Spielberg, como el director - dijo Mary detrás de ella. Roja de vergüenza ajena. Zelda la observó y simplemente arrojó en el canasto la botella y dos paquetes de Marlboro box de veinte.

-¿Mary? Hola, querida. Hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí. La granja debe tenerte muy ocupada - dijo la señora Barrey, observando atentamente los productos en el canasto de Mary. 

-Si, muy ocupada. Ajem ¿cómo está su marido? 

-Bien, está en casa. Este clima le hace tan mal... - dijo con pena la señora Barrey. 

-¿Dónde está la sección de acondicionadores y eso? - preguntó Zelda, ignorando e interrumpiendo la conversación que sinceramente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. 

-Ummm al fondo, a la derecha - señaló Mary, algo roja. 

Zelda se fue hasta allí sin detenerse a mirar dos veces a la anciana. Y Mary quedó enfrentada a la señora Barrey. 

-¿Es tu...? - la señora dejó la pregunta en el aire. 

-Es mi pareja - dijo la dueña de la granja, bajando la cabeza un poco y sintiendo que le ardían hasta las orejas. 

-¿En serio? Oh, querida. Felicitaciones. Siempre lo decimos con Harold, que necesitas una buena compañía. Tan sola en la granja, desde que el pobre Adam ya no está...

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hablar de Adam justo en ese momento le sentó como patada en los riñones. Sonrió de manera tirante. Lo peor de todo esto es que era una mentira y ahora se enteraba que los vecinos hablaban de su soledad como si nada. 

-Ella es de la ciudad ¿cierto? No parece de pueblo, tú me entiendes - comentó la señora. 

-Sí, emmm. De Riverdale en realidad. Bueno, creo que debo irme ahora. Pase mis saludos a Harold - dijo la mujer.

-Espero que se adapte a la vida de pueblo - dijo la señora Barrey y con una intención en la frase que Mary no quiso siquiera interpretar. 

-"Cariño" ¿Puedes venir un minuto? - la voz de Zelda le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Pero fue la excusa perfecta para salir de allí y de las preguntas incómodas de la anciana que no parecía que iba a detenerse. 

-Sí... - llegó justo para ver a Zelda con una botella de shampoo de los más caros.

-¿Te alcanza para esto?

-Sí... Sólo, pon lo que sea. Quiero irme de aquí - dijo nerviosa. Ya no le interesaba siquiera discutir el precio. Sólo quería irse. La botella de vino también era de las más caras. 

Zelda también arrojó un bote de crema hidratante de primera marca, jabones artesanales de propiedades específicas y unas velas aromáticas. También toallas húmedas y otra marca de desodorante corporal, al igual que un cepillo del pelo nuevo. 

Bueno, Mary consideró lo que había en el canasto. Podía ser peor. Vino, cigarrillos, y elementos de higiene específicos eran algo hasta normal. Si bien eran las marcas más caras, se había esperado excentricidades peores. Como si de pronto le fuera a pedir sushi o langostas o algún jabón de algas marinas de marca francesa que sólo ella conocía. 

Pero, inspeccionando su cara, se veía inconforme. Se preguntó siquiera si alguna vez lo estaría. 

Presentía que no. 

-Hola Mary - otra voz a su espalda. Oh dios ¿Todo el pueblo iba a ir a la tienda hoy? Estaban cerca de la hora de cerrar. Vió a Zelda rodar los ojos con fastidio. Por primera vez en el día, coincidía en sentimiento. 

-Ummm... Hola, Caroline - sonrió la mujer. 

Caroline, precisamente. Una ex compañera de instituto que había vuelto recientemente al pueblo a trabajar en Baxter High. Enseñaba cívica. Siempre le invitaba a tomar algunas copas y Mary nunca tenía realmente tiempo. 

-Oh, veo que tienes compañía - sonrió la profesora- Hola, un gusto - estiró una mano con una sonrisa afable. 

Zelda la observó con recelo, observando su atuendo simple de chaqueta y camisa leñadora, jeans por supuesto, y botas de lluvia. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta simple, tenía un rostro amigable y pecoso de cabello castaño lacio. 

-Buenas tardes... - dijo sin sonreír, estirando brevemente una mano y estrechándola en un único movimiento firme. La soltó enseguida y Mary por alguna razón intuyó que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no limpiarla en su abrigo - Soy Zelda Spielberg, pero puedes decirme simplemente Zelda - hizo una pequeña mueca en un intento de sonrisa. 

-Caroline Bleach - sonrió ampliamente - ¿eres pariente de Mary? 

-Soy su prometida - soltó con la misma soltura en la que hubiera pedido la hora. 

-... ¿Qué? En... En serio - tosió. Su sonrisa desapareció de un plumazo -Nunca... Nunca mencionaste una novia, Mary - dijo con los ojos abiertos ampliamente. 

-Bueno, sorpresa - Zelda habló ya que la mencionada estaba roja como uno de los tomates del área de frutas y verduras.

-Cuándo... ¿Cuándo te comprometiste? - preguntó completamente fuera de eje, observando a la morena. 

-Es algo reciente. Emmm... Zelda está, viviendo conmigo en la cabaña. Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero, quizás en otro momento - tragó saliva. 

-Sí, nos cerrarán la tienda - dijo de pronto la pelirroja, enganchando un brazo bajo el de Mary y tirando de ella enseguida - Un gusto. Buenas tardes - descartó. A pesar de emplear palabras amables, el tono seco y serio la hacía sonar borde y desdeñosa.

-Adiós, Carol - saludó débilmente Mary, dejándose llevar. 

-¿Llegaré a la caja registradora sin otro pueblerino saliendo al cruce? - preguntó con pocas pulgas, caminando derecho a la salida. 

-Por eso es que suelo venir sólo lo justo y necesario - murmuró Mary, se sentía tan ansiosa que ni siquiera dijo nada del brazo de Zelda enlazado al suyo. Sólo quería desaparecer. 

Mañana todos hablarían de ella, y de su "prometida" de Riverdale. Quería morir. 

El vino bien había valido lo mismo que toda la otra compra. Decidió pagar con débito y guardar el efectivo. Muy pocas tiendas en Greendale aceptaban tarjeta, así que era mejor su guardaba eso. No sentía siquiera necesidad de reprocharle eso. Al menos por el primer día. Luego Zelda podía darse esos gustos con su propio dinero. 

Salió con las bolsas, mientras la pelirroja iba con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo muy cómoda. Bien, solo porque era el primer día, se recordó Mary. Sólo en el primer día. Lo podía soportar. 

Metió las bolsas en el asiento trasero del coche, pero cuando se giró Zelda tenía el rostro en alto, olisqueando algo en el aire. Le hizo recordar a un gato. 

-Hay una pastelería por aquí - dijo de pronto. Y observó a Mary para confirmar. 

-Pues... Sí, es más bien una cafetería. Los jóvenes se reúnen allí después del instituto. Es la última en cerrar - respondió. 

-¿Dónde está? ¿Te quedó efectivo? - inquirió rápidamente. 

-Hay café en casa... - recordó Mary. Sinceramente quería irse a casa de inmediato.

-¿Qué clase de prometida eres? Tengo hambre - acusó Zelda con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. 

-No... No soy realmente tú... - comenzó a protestar, sintiendo enfado por primera vez. 

-Está bien, déjame aquí. Veré cómo regresar. Tendré que explicar al pueblo que mi novia me abandonó en la calle... - comenzó a caminar sola hasta la esquina, con las manos en los bolsillos, su cabello pelirrojo ondeando sobre la espalda.

Mary entreabrió la boca, indignada completamente ¡El descaro! No la conocía siquiera por veinticuatro horas y ya se había tomado más atribuciones que Caroline que había intentado ser su amiga desde hacía un año y medio. Por un momento pensó en dejarla ser, pero... 

-Ah, cierto - Zelda se giró y regresó caminando los diez pasos hasta ella. Estiró la palma de la mano, blanca impecable con gruesos anillos adornando sus dedos - Dame dinero ¿quieres? Te lo devolveré mañana -parpadeó.

Su mirada era determinada y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Mary frunció el ceño por primera vez en... ¿cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido enfadada, siquiera? 

-O puedes acompañarme a beber café y comer un maldito pastel, cómo demonios quieras -dijo la pelirroja con su lenguaje usual. Se mantuvo imperturbable y férrea, ojos clavados en los de Mary como un halcón. 

Así fue como terminó ingresando en la cafetería del dr Cerberus. Zelda frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor como si toda la decoración la ofendiera personalmente. Aquella tienda era como un horror show mal ejecutado, con libros de ocultismo en las paredes. Una barra decorada con mala ambientación de Halloween a pesar de que estaban en febrero. 

Se sentó en una de las mesas lejos de la vidriera, junto a la pared, en uno de los compartimientos. Allí se sentía un poco más a resguardo de las miradas. Esperaba que el aroma a panadería no la hubiera engañado y que el café no fuera tan horrible como la ambientación. 

-Hola, buenas tardes - dijo una voz de improviso. 

Zelda dió un respingo, alzando la mirada y viendo al dueño vestido con un disfraz de vampiro. No sabía si llorar o reír. Quizás llorar. Ya no estaba segura. 

Sólo su tozudez, pura y dura, le impidieron ponerse de pie y salir de allí rápidamente. 

-Buenas tardes, Lance - sonrió Mary. La indignación en el rostro de Zelda mejoró un poco el humor de la dueña, bien que le había advertido que en casa tenían café. 

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? Tenemos un excelente pastel de chocolate el día de hoy - dijo el hombre. 

-Para mí una malteada de fresa, son mis favoritas, es todo - sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Agradeció que no hiciera preguntas incómodas sobre Zelda, o que mencionara a Adam.

-Lo recuerdo - asintió Lance - ¿Y para usted? - se dirigió a Zelda con una sonrisa cordial. 

-Un café negro sin azúcar y quiero una porción de ese pastel. Espero que esté mejor que su disfraz - dijo alzando las cejas. 

Lance rió, y asintió. A pesar de que Zelda hablaba en serio. Desapareció un momento. 

-Así que esta es la única cafetería en todo el pueblo. Por qué no me sorprende - rodó los ojos contra el respaldo, apoyando un codo sobre el mismo y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, cómodamente. 

-Es la única, pero es la mejor - dijo Mary quedamente. 

-¿Por qué odias el pueblo? Todos te conocen ¿o no? - preguntó de improviso. 

-No... No lo odio - dijo de pronto.

-Parece que tienes una piedra bajo el zapato todo el tiempo - señaló sin una pizca de delicadeza. 

-Yo... no. Amo el pueblo, en serio. Esta situación me tiene incómoda. Y, además, hay algunos recuerdos que... No importa, ¿de acuerdo? - se cerró, apretando las manos sobre la mesa, desviando la mirada a un lado. 

-Como sea - se encogió de hombros, aburrida, echando mano al menú de la cafetería y leyéndolo -¿No tienen el periódico aquí? - preguntó, bajando el plástico y mirando a los lados. 

-No lo sé - respondió, un poco aliviada de dejar el tema de lado. 

Lance llegó en ese momento con el café, el batido y una enorme porción con dos cucharillas clavadas. Mary iba a decir que no era para compartir, pero el hombre se fue y no le dió mucho tiempo. Eso sí, mientras estaba tras la barra, a espaldas de Zelda, le hizo un gesto levantando ambos pulgares y guiñandole un ojo. Dios. Por qué. 

-Ajem... - tosió por lo bajo y bebió de su malteada. 

La última vez había estado allí con Adam. La última vez, literal. Habían bebido malteadas, comido pastel de fresa. Habían hablado de que sería el último viaje como médico sin fronteras. Mary bajó la mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. 

-Mmm... - el sonido de placer de la garganta de Zelda le hizo alzar la vista - está pasable. No puedo creerlo. Creí que iba a ser el peor error de mi vida - cortó otra porción y volvió a comer. 

-¿Sí? - murmuró Mary, distrayéndose de sus pensamientos sombríos, parpadeando - ¿Algo de este pueblo fue del agrado de su majestad? - se le escapó y se arrepintió al momento. Mary no era de hacer ese tipo de comentarios, no con esa intención. Iba a pedir perdón. 

En cambio recibió una risa baja en respuesta. Era la primera vez en todo el día que la veía siquiera esbozar una sonrisa. 

-Pruébalo - insistió Zelda, empujando el plato hacia la mujer. 

-No tengo mucha hambre... - dijo Mary, insegura. 

-Sólo una cucharada - insistió, y Zelda tenía esa clase de presencia, esa clase de mando, que hacía algo automático y lógico el obedecer. 

Mary suspiró, cortando una ínfima porción con su cucharilla. Se la llevó a la boca. La fresa del batido y el chocolate del pastel se mezclaron en su boca. Siempre pedía fresa y pastel con fresas, es decir, era lo lógico. Pero esta combinación. 

-Odio tener que darte la razón - lamentó, tomando otra cucharada. 

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte. Siempre, siempre tengo la razón - afirmó, bebiendo de su taza - ahora, este café es lo peor que le pasó a mi día - carraspeó, bajando la taza y dejándolo a un lado. 

Quizás no fuera tan malo, pensó Mary de pronto, oyendo las quejas de Zelda que comía de aquel dulce. Quizás podía adaptarse. Es decir, ahora que había pasado lo más tenso del día, no podía empeorar. 

Es decir, no podía ser peor que esto.

¿O si? 

__________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos presentando a los✨ personajes ✨

Llegaron a la casa en silencio. Mary pensó que parte de la tensión había desaparecido con el café y el pastel. La pelirroja no dijo nada, su manicura perfecta repiquieteando los dedos sobre el borde de la ventana del coche, observando con completo aburrimiento el paisaje. Otros dieciocho minutos para llegar a la cabaña. 

Zelda decidió inspeccionar la cocina. Mary volvió a sentir que había adoptado un gato. Tal y como a uno, sólo debía quedarse quieta y permitirle observar toda la casa a su antojo. Zelda abrió todos los gabinetes de la cocina, sin dejarse ninguno. Cuando no encontraba nada que criticar, se mantenía en silencio. Cuando encontraba algo criticable, chasqueaba la lengua. Mary la ignoró, guardando la mercadería en sus sitios correspondientes. 

-Mañana comenzaré a trabajar en la granja. Te dejaré el café listo... -relató con suavidad - Bueno, si quieres venir, salgo a las seis de la mañana pero... 

-No, está bien - descartó Zelda, saliendo hacia la sala. 

-Claro - suspiró - regresaré como a las siete de la tarde. Pues, ya sabes. Tienes todo a tu disposición...

-Excepto un móvil, mis cuentas y la comunicación con mi familia - interrumpió a secas Zelda. Estaba explorando los libros en la sala. Al final Mary no había regresado los suyos a la biblioteca. 

-... Sí - aceptó Mary. Intentó imaginarse estar en su posición, alejada de su hogar, entre extraños. Sintió compasión instantánea. 

De repente el teléfono fijo sonó con un ring insistente. 

-Debe ser el oficial - señaló Mary. 

-¿Puedes atender, por favor? No quiero hablar -dijo a pesar de estar a cinco centímetros del teléfono, abriendo un libro y arrojándose al sofá. 

Mary internamente se prometió de todo corazón no volverse la asistente de esta mujer. A partir de mañana. Sólo a partir de mañana. Se acercó al teléfono y atendió. Sinceramente esa línea había sido conectada solo porque el FBI así lo había requerido. Hacía tiempo que ya solo empleaba el móvil. 

-Sí, todo bien. Sí, ninguna complicación ¿Mañana? Sí le diré ahora - fue contestando las preguntas del oficial. Deseó que en alguna de ellas existiera el "¿Desea cancelar la operación?" Pero obviamente no ocurrió -Gracias, adiós. 

Zelda la observaba expectante cuando cortó el teléfono. Mary observó el libro que tenía entre las manos, era uno de historia de la Inquisición. 

-Traerán tu coche mañana a las ocho. Hay un reloj despertador en tu cuarto ¿sabes programarlo? 

-Sí - respondió - ¿Qué más?

-Y bueno, tu dinero semanal. Y, creo que alguien de tu familia te envía algunas pertenencias que pasaron el control en la oficina. 

La idea de que extraños revisaran sus cosas no hizo ni pizca de gracia a Zelda, que resopló apoyando el peso en el respaldo del sofá. Echó mano del paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero arriba de la mesita ratona frente al sofá. Se puso de pie.

-Saldré a fumar - anunció por lo bajo, con un humor de perros. 

Mary regresó a la cocina, comenzando a verificar los ingredientes para la cena. 

-¿Eres alérgica a algún ingrediente en específico? - preguntó saliendo un momento. Estaba fresco. 

Zelda estaba con el sobretodo puesto, fumando amenamente en la hamaca de madera del pórtico. Tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía. 

-¿Zelda? - de pronto la pelirroja parpadeaba y clavaba la mirada en ella. 

Se preguntó a cuánta gente estaba acostumbrada a intimidar. Qué clase de trabajo tendría. A qué se dedicaba. Pero preguntar o averiguar demasiado era un riesgo. Cuánto menos supiera mejor. 

-Hay ensalada ¿Hay algo que te produzca alergia o...?

-Nueces - dijo Zelda - soy alérgica a las nueces. No como nada picante ni con exceso de sal. Ni grasas saturadas, ni nada alto en calorías - fue su respuesta monocorde. 

-Bueno, pero el pastel... - recordó Mary. 

-Es una excepción - descartó agitando una mano como quien espanta una mosca. 

-Entonces, ¿ensalada con pollo está bien?

-Eso creo... - se encogió de hombros, regresando su atención al frente, fumando. 

Sólo por ese día. Y de todas maneras, la cena era algo que hacía automáticamente. Nada costaba hacer un plato extra. Y, ciertamente, no eran grandes excepciones con la comida. No le había pedido salmón o atún rojo del mar más próximo. 

Quizás todo estuviera bien. Quizás. 

Zelda llegó a la cocina y observó a Mary preparando dos platos, dos vasos y chasqueó la lengua. 

-En el futuro, no cenaré en la cocina todos los días. Quizás me apetezca comer en mi espacio, a solas - anunció, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando el vino. 

-Como quieras - destensó los hombros, de alguna manera le aliviaba pensar en que al menos podría tener la cocina para sí misma en las noches, como antes de su llegada.

-¿Tienes copas para esto? - preguntó. 

-Sí, hace tiempo que no... Aquí - estiró los brazos hacia la alacena, abriendo las dos pequeñas puertas y sacando dos copas de vino - las enjuagaré primero - murmuró. 

Otra vez, como en la cafetería. La imagen mental de Adam sacando las copas y ofreciéndole vino luego de una tarde de lo más agotadora. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, y luego de secarlas bien, las posó sobre la mesa.

Se escuchó un "pop" del corcho saliendo del cuello de la botella. Zelda parecía manejar con expertismo aquello. Se preguntó si no era alcohólica. Lo último que necesitaba era eso. Pero Zelda sirvió dos moderadas cantidades en cada copa y se sentó a la mesa, tapando de nuevo la botella, frente a Mary. 

Surreal. Ahí era donde se sentaba él. Quizás, pensó ahora, debió consultar con su psicóloga todo el asunto del programa de protección a testigos. Estaba trayendo a colación un montón de recuerdos que creía bien enterrados y ya superados. Bebió el vino. Debía admitir, era delicioso. 

-Tienes razón con esto también - aceptó Mary, bebiendo un poco más. 

La cena también fue silenciosa. Zelda fingía muy bien su incomodidad, pero Mary lo veía en la tensión de sus hombros. En el modo en que masticaba la comida con lentitud y la pasaba con vino. Dejó la mitad en el plato. 

Mary levantó la vajilla y cuando se giró Zelda ya no estaba allí. 

Bueno, al menos habían sobrevivido las primeras veinticuatro horas. Eso era algo ¿no?

___________

Zelda durmió mal toda la noche y cuando al fin pude conciliar el sueño el despertador no tardó en sonar. Aplastó con su mano el botón del aparato cuadrado con números con luz roja. 

Mary no estaba allí pero había dejado la cafetera como había prometido. Zelda se encendió un cigarrillo y se sirvió una taza inmensa de café. Cada minuto que pasaba allí la incomodidad le iba ganando terreno. No podía ser todo esto. Quería realmente escapar. Extrañaba la ciudad, su casa, con locura. 

A la media hora escucho el ruido de golpes en la puerta. Zelda espió por la cortina de la sala y vió un oficial de policía parado en el pórtico. Abrió y se encontró con el mismo chófer que la había llevado el día anterior, solo que con su uniforme. 

-Buenos días señora Spielberg - sonrió el hombre. 

-Buenos días - Zelda observó el bolso deportivo que el hombre tenía en el suelo - ¿Eso es mío? 

-Sí, aquí tiene - Zelda entró el bolso y lo dejó a a un costado - aquí está el sobre con efectivo. Volveré a hacer otro giro el lunes que viene - dijo el hombre - Y estas son las llaves de su coche. 

Zelda recibió en su mano las llaves y salió, con las zapatillas de andar por la casa, a verificar el vehículo. El aire frío de la mañana la hizo entrecruzar de brazos. 

Ahí, había un coche no muy diferente al de Mary Wardwell. La decepción fue amplia. Chasqueó la lengua, llevándose las llaves al bolsillo y metiéndose dentro de la casa de nuevo. 

-¿Cómo va la vida en pareja? - quiso bromear el joven, pasándole un cuaderno y un bolígrafo para que firmase. 

-Mantenga los comentarios al margen - dijo Zelda con austeridad, arañanado el papel con su firma. Regresando el bolígrafo. 

-De acuerdo... lo siento. Que tenga buenos días - sonrió el joven, dando un paso hacia atrás. 

Zelda le cerró la puerta en la cara. Acarreó el bolso hasta su espacio, y lo abrió en la cama. Benditas sean Prudence y Hilda. Suspiró de alivio y comenzó a desdoblar la ropa. No le habían enviado nada de oficina, ni de fiesta, pero por dios, la diferencia era absimal a comparación de los harapos de su armario de campesina. 

Camisas a medida, dos camisetas polo de mujer. Pantalones holgados y faldas de tiro alto. Sí. Bien. Cinturones de colores neutros pero de cuero. Un estuche con su maquillaje, otro con sus cremas para el rostro y el último con sus anillos y algunos collares. Besó los dos pares de zapatos de tacón, un par de botas cortas y el par de botas de montar. Incluso su ropa interior estaba ahí. Era menos que un pellizco de lo más básico de su armario pero quizás pudieran enviar más en la semana. 

-Se merecen todo lo bueno de este planeta - murmuró, sacando su buclera y su secador de pelo. 

Es decir ¿cuánto tiempo estaría allí? Esperaba que no mucho. 

Ahora sí. Entró a su reducida ducha y salió para aplicarse todas sus cremas y aceites corporales. Con esmero, secó su cabello y se ocupó de sus bucles. Claro que no sería como ir al estilista, pero tendría que bastar. Se calzó su ropa interior suspirando al sentir el algodón y el encaje contra su piel. Así podía sobrevivir. Al menos una semana más. 

El silencio del campo era insoportable. Literal solo escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración como si el mundo exterior estuviese muerto. Ni coches, ni ambulancias, ni sirenas de policía, ni charlas, ni gritos. Nada. Un profundo silencio apenas cortado por algunos pájaros y animales. 

Y luego, luego de vestirse. De calzarse una camisa carmín, metida dentro de unos pantalones de vestir anchos de tiro alto y un par de botas cortas. Luego de eso ¿Qué? No tenía... No tenía propósito. 

Inquieta, fue a la sala y no se sintió con ganas de leer. Qué... Qué demonios iba a hacer en una granja ¿Ir a alimentar a los pollos como cuando tenía diez años? Sintió un dolor de cabeza. No, no vayas ahí Zelda. 

Justo cuando se decidía ir a buscar a Mary, solo por no morir de aburrimiento, escuchó el teléfono. Decidió atender, pensando que sería alguien conocido. Una voz de mujer ronca fue la que comenzó a hablar sin parar. 

-¡Mary! Me llamó Anne. Que le dijo Joanne, que le dijo la señora Barrey ¿¿Qué demonios es eso de que tienes prometida?? - fue la perorata indignada.

Vaya, Zelda miró el reloj de pared de la sala. Las noticias viajaban muy rápido. 

-Me preguntaron si la conozco, que es de aquí, de Riverdale. Dije que sí, para no quedar como imbécil. Pero no lo sé ¿Quién es? Dime que no es del programa de testigos -insistió. 

-Primero que nada. Buenos días -Zelda se dejó caer en el sofá, rodando los ojos - Soy la prometida. Mary no está en la casa. 

Hubo una pausa. El tono casual cambió radicalmente.

-¿Quién demonios eres? - fue la pregunta, en un tono bajo y cuidado. 

Ahora sí, al fin alguien que hablaba el idioma de Zelda. 

-Sí soy del programa. Cómo comprenderás no puedo decirte exactamente "quién soy" - fue la respuesta - ahora ¿Quién eres tú? - cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, sobre la mesita de la sala frente al sofá.

-Soy la hermana de Mary - fue la respuesta irritada - Así que ese es el juego. Prometidas, qué chiste - escuchó la irritación en la voz.

-Sí. Puedes llamarme Zelda, mi apellido es Spielberg. Si te preguntan, soy una contadora de Riverdale. Conocí a Mary, precisamente, porque nos presentaste - se observó las manos, pensando vagamente en quién le haría la manicura de ahora en más. 

-Dime que al menos no eres una ex presidiaria drogadicta o una maldita narcotraficante oculta por el FBI - fue el tono serio de la mujer. 

-No, nada de eso. Aunque si lo fuera, tampoco puedo decírtelo - sonrió en el sofá.

-Mira, si algo le sucede a mi hermana...

-Disculpa, ¿acaso la inscribí en el programa contra su voluntad? - alzó una ceja aunque la otra mujer no la podía ver. 

-... No habrá sitio en el planeta que te oculte de mí - fue la amenaza.

-Ahora, así no se tratan las cuñadas ¿sabes? - rodó los ojos, esas amenazas no funcionaban con Zelda - Te sugiero que te despreocupes. Mary cuida muy, muy bien de mí. Me hizo la cena y me prestó su ropa. Tuvimos una cita en el café. No tengo ninguna queja - y añadió, ya que se sentía cruel y despiadada esa mañana: - quizás me acostumbre a esto. 

-Mira, desgraciada. Mi hermana es demasiado buena persona para lidiar con la basura que el FBI le arroja a su casa. Intenté convencerla de que no aceptara - la mujer del otro lado ya estaba enfadada - Te lo digo en serio, más vale que nada le ocurra. 

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con una hermana celosa - dijo con desinterés - Mary regresará a las siete de la tarde. Eso es todo.

-¡Espera...!

Cortó. Bien, había sido terapéutico hacer enfadar a alguien más. Sólo un poco. Ahora ¿Qué seguía? Zelda decidió explorar el lavadero. Bajó los peldaños del pórtico y se dirigió a uno de los lados de la casa. 

Un cobertizo de madera de cinco metros cuadrados aproximadamente, con una puerta algo desvencijada. Detrás del mismo había dos palos de madera a siete metros el uno del otro con dos cordeles conectándolos. Dentro del cobertizo estaba la lavadora. Marca Spellman. Sonrió. Siquiera Mary tenía idea... Suspiró. 

Se dedicó a lavar ropa por puro aburrimiento hasta que no quedó nada en los canastos. Luego procedió a desinfectar completamente su habitación. Limpiar los pisos y la cocina le trajo cierta nostalgia.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habían limpiado la casa de su madre, con Hilda? ¿Tenían dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete? 

Se dió una ducha rápida ya que había sudado con el esfuerzo. Había logrado hacer avanzar el reloj hasta las tres de la tarde. Bueno, y ahora ¿Qué? Abrió el sobre con el dinero, contó...

-¡Mierda! - esto no le alcanzaba ni para dos botellas de vino ¿Una semana con esto? 

De pronto escuchó lluvia. Copiosa. Justo cuando pensaba en salir de compras. Pensó en la ropa y salió sin pensarlo. Cómo cuando era pequeña y su madre la apresuraba a entrarlo todo. Resbaló un poco en el barro, pero logró entrar todo al lavadero. 

"Woof"

Zelda dejó la ropa semi húmeda en el canasto dentro del cobertizo del lavadero cuando escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas. Se dió vuelta, asustada. Se volvió a repetir. Zelda frunció el ceño y estiró el cuello. 

Un cachorro. 

¿Qué? 

Frunció el ceño, inclinándose junto a la puerta del lavadero. Allí. Dentro. Un cachorro. 

Era completamente negro, con grandes ojos chocolate. Estaba empapado y lloraba patéticamente. Zelda salió un momento, buscando definitivamente una camada. O una perra. O alguien responsable de esta aparición. No encontró nada y regresó a la casa.

La lluvia caía copiosamente todavía.

-Bueno, al diablo - dijo Zelda a la criatura, envolviendola en un toallon y entrándolo a la casa. 

Estaba puro piel y huesos y tenía garrapatas pegadas a la piel. Zelda lo llevó a la cocina, donde utilizó algo de jabón blanco para lavarlo bajo el agua tibia. No podía tener más de 45 días. O quizás era tan pequeño… Lo secó bien, incluso con su secador de pelo. El cachorro lloriqueó asustado del ruido y Zelda se vio haciendo lo mismo que con Tom Vinagre, susurrando tonterías hasta calmarlo y terminar de secarlo. 

-¿También estás en el programa de protección a testigos? - preguntó Zelda al animal. 

No tenía nada para darle. Ni siquiera había leche descremada, y eso que era una granja. Maldición. Zelda lo llevó a su habitación y le dejo en el suelo, dónde apenas se movió para orinar justo en el medio del cerámico. Después de limpiar y cambiarse la camisa, escuchó el sonido de un vehículo aproximándose. 

Bien. Wardwell debía saber dónde encontrar un veterinario. 

La cara de la dueña de la granja fue un poema. Alzó las cejas al ver a Zelda poniéndose de pie con el perro bajo el brazo, envuelto en uno de sus shawl más abrigados. 

-¿De dónde trajiste eso? - preguntó, como todo saludo, cruzando la distancia entre ambas para inspeccionar el bulto que Zelda llevaba allí. 

-No lo sé. Apareció en el lavadero. 

-¿Lavaste ropa? 

-Sí, y la casa. Y no te atrevas a poner cara de sorpresa ¿Crees que porque tengo dinero no sé utilizar un trapeador? - comenzó a enfadarse. 

Porque en efecto, Mary lucía aún más sorprendida.

-Lo siento. Bien. Déjame darme una ducha y lo llevaremos a la veterinaria - dijo Mary subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. 

"Mi hermana es demasiado buena" había dicho la otra idiota al teléfono. Por cierto, no le había preguntado el nombre. 

Zelda recordó las dos reacciones de sus parejas al enterarse que traería un perro. Faustus había chasqueado la lengua, disgustado. Los consideraba una molestia. Zelda se divorció un año después de adoptarlo. 

Marie... Nunca le agradó Tom Vinagre. Lo toleraba. Sí, lo aguantaba. Cómo aguantaba a su familia. Su trabajo. La rutina. No era por gusto, sino algo que debía soportar. 

Mary Wardwell bajó las escaleras luego de una ducha rápida, con un suéter en color crema y unos denim anchos, calzado deportivo. Tenía el cabello aún húmedo de la lluvia, peinado hacia atrás y atado en una trenza de la que escapaban algunos mechones. Había llegado temprano, eran las cinco y media. Intuyó que la lluvia había sido un factor importante para estar allí. 

-De acuerdo, ¿Lo tienes? - preguntó. 

Zelda estaba a la puerta, con el sobretodo puesto, su cartera y el perro envuelto contra su pecho. Mary asintió, calzandose su propia chaqueta con piel de cordero en el interior y las llaves. Tuvo a bien echar mano a un paraguas viejo estacionado contra la puerta de entrada, que sirvió a medias su propósito cubriéndolas de la lluvia hasta llegar al coche. 

-Ví tu nuevo coche estacionado ¿lo trajeron hoy? - preguntó, conduciendo hacia la veterinaria. 

-Sí - bajó la cabeza hacía el cachorro - Quiero conservarlo - dijo de pronto. 

-¿El coche? - preguntó Mary.

-No, ¿por qué querría ese coche? Hablo del perro - dijo con impaciencia. Clavó la mirada en Mary, pensando en cuánto tendría que luchar para ello. 

Podía ofrecerle dinero. Quizás algún otro electrodoméstico, no tenía muchos. Incluso quizás hacer alguna donación a la granja. Recordó la actitud de Marie, su ex, cuando le habló de traer otro cachorro. Esta vez, lucharía por lo que quería. Estaba harta de tener que anteponer sus necesidades al resto. Además, lo podía tener en su habitación hasta que...

-¿Tienes dinero para mantenerlo? - preguntó Mary, con la vista en el camino. Su tono de voz apacible. 

-Sí, claro - respondió algo indignada ante la pregunta. 

-¿Y limpiarás todo lo que ensucie? Yo no estoy en todo el día, por eso no tengo perros - preguntó de nuevo. 

-Sí, claramente. No es el primer perro que tengo - dijo con firmeza. 

-Y no lo abandonarás cuando llegues a la ciudad ¿cierto? - se aseguró. 

-Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy. Claro que no - se indignó, frunciendo el ceño. 

-... De acuerdo - aceptó asintiendo, con una media sonrisa. La observó de reojo un momento antes de volver la vista al frente - ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? - preguntó con una media sonrisa, completamente relajada ante la idea. 

Zelda se la quedó observando, fijo. Eso era.. ¿eso era todo? ¿en serio? 

-No lo sé - dijo con voz cuidada - En serio ¿no te molesta que me lo quede? Vivirá dentro. Salvo cuando lo saque de paseo. Y ladrará, y quizás rompa algo - advirtió - no puedes desdecirte.

-Zelda no es el primer perro que tengo - rió por lo bajo Mary - es tú responsabilidad. Eso sí. Lo que rompa, deberás reponerlo - estiró distraídamente una mano hacia el regazo de la pelirroja, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro, que lamió su mano por inercia. 

-.... sí, claro que me haré responsable. Ya te lo dije - fue su respuesta a secas, volteando la mirada al frente -¿Dónde es la veterinaria? 

-Estamos aquí, déjame estacionar...

Eso no era una veterinaria. Era una casa. Zelda frunció el ceño. Pudo ver el pequeño cartel de madera que decía "Clínica Animal" con letras pintadas en blanco. 

Al menos había dejado de caer aguacero y en su lugar una fina y tenue llovizna salpicó su rostro hasta llegar a la puerta. Molesto. Pero tolerable. 

-Hola Mary ¿cómo estás? - era una mujer alta de cabello rubio corto, espalda amplia y rostro alargado, ojos castaños.

-Hola Heidi, ¿tienes un turno disponible? Traigo un cachorro - señaló a Zelda que estaba a su lado. 

-Sí, claro, pasa - observó a Zelda con curiosidad pero les hizo lugar, conduciéndolas a una habitación acondicionada como consultorio - Ahora ¿quieres subirlo a la camilla? - sonrió la mujer. 

Zelda dejó con delicadeza a su perro sobre el mostrador de metal que pretendían llamar como camilla. Estaba fresco ahí dentro y el cachorro comenzó a temblar mientras la veterinaria revisaba sus ojos, boca, oídos y su corazón. Revisó su piel y le pesó. 

-Bien, vamos a darle un antiparasitario. Durante esta semana al menos, vamos a alimentarle con leche de fórmula antes de pasar a las croquetas - informó la veterinaria - te daré también unas pastillas para las pulgas, afortunadamente no es un caso grave. Estará bien. Manténlo caliente y dentro de casa. En cuanto gane un poco de peso tráelo de nuevo para sus vacunas. Recuerden que no puede estar en contacto con el césped hasta después de las primeras tres vacunas. Por su dentadura está cerca de cumplir los cuarenta y cinco días ¿no había otros cerca? 

-No. Busqué alrededor del lavadero y de la casa. No había más - respondió Zelda con seguridad. 

-Estén atentas, quizás el resto ande cerca. Esperemos que vivos. Nunca se sabe con los perros salvajes. Quizás este pequeño simplemente perdió el rumbo - suspiró - aún hay granjeros que no comprenden la importancia de castrar a los animales a tiempo.

Escribió la prescripción. El antiparasitario debían volver a dárselo una vez por día los siguientes dos días, era un pequeño frasco con una jeringuilla. Zelda oía todo con atención absoluta. Debían darle el remedio para las pulgas también, y bañarlo con un preparado especial. Sostuvo la caja con la leche de fórmula y el ridículo biberón, que debía administrar tres veces por día en pequeñas dosis. 

La rubia procedió a anotar peso, altura y pegar el sticker del antiparasitario en una libreta sanitaria. 

-¿Nombre de la pequeña? - preguntó afable. 

Mary observó a Zelda, que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. 

-Lily - respondió. 

Mary tosió y la doctora sonrió ampliamente. 

-Me recuerda al nombre de una ex compañera de Instituto - rió por lo bajo la veterinaria. 

-Sí, creo que sé a quién. Bueno, es un lindo nombre - sonrió Mary a la pelirroja.

-¿Eres nueva en Greendale? - preguntó amablemente la veterinaria. 

-Cierto, siento no presentarlas. Zelda, ella es la dra Morrison - dijo Mary - ahora es la veterinaria oficial de Greendale, pero años atrás solía ser el terror del pueblo junto con mi hermana - sonrió con cierta nostalgia. 

-Pasó mucho tiempo de eso, Mary - suspiró resignada la veterinaria - Y puedes llamarme Heidi.

-Y ella es... Zelda Spielberg es mí - enrojeció - novia. 

-¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? No dijiste nada de una novia - la actitud de la dra Morrison cambió. 

Zelda recordó a sus primeros novios y la actitud estúpida de Edward respecto a los mismos. Cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla como si tuviera algún derecho a juzgar, igual. Zelda, que hasta ese momento estaba en silencio, estiró su mano. 

-Un gusto, Heidi- la observó con fijeza. Y estrechó su mano con la misma firmeza que había hecho con Caroline. 

-Bueno, espera ahí. Esto no es una consulta usual ¿Lilith sabe de esto? - preguntó de pronto a Mary. 

-Sí ¡Claro que sabe! Y creo que ya soy bastante adulta... Sólo son un año mayor que yo, y ya no estamos en Baxter High - se exasperó Mary, a la defensiva. 

-Bueno, ya que ella no está aquí debo preguntarte cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestra Mary - dijo con firmeza.

-Nuestra... - repitió Zelda sin creérselo alzando las cejas - Pues por el momento estamos viviendo juntas - dijo la pelirroja sin amedrentarse un pelo, alzando la barbilla. 

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde ¿Puedes decirnos cuánto es? - preguntó Mary, buscando en su bolso, cuánto antes se fueran mejor.

-Deja eso, yo traje dinero - dijo Zelda, adelantándose y quitando el ticket de la mano de Heidi- Sostén... - le pasó a Lily, que válgame, el nombre resultó ser igual al de la hermana de Mary. En serio. 

Zelda dejó el dinero redondo sobre la mano de la mujer. 

-Puede quedarse el cambio - sonrió Zelda, un tanto desafiante. 

-Pasaré a hacer el chequeo de rutina en tres días - dijo la dra observando fijo a la pelirroja. 

-Muchas gracias - respondió Zelda, cortante. 

-Adiós, Heidi - Mary, con el cachorro en brazos y la bolsa de productos colgando de una muñeca, utilizó la mano libre para atrapar la mano de Zelda y tirar de ella fuera de la casa. 

-Sí, adiós Heidi - Zelda se echó el cabello hacia atrás, dejando que sus bucles húmedos le dieran más dramatismo, saliendo con Mary de allí. 

-Sabes, no tienes por qué ser hostil con todo el mundo... - mencionó Mary enfilando el coche de nuevo a la carretera. 

-Perdona, todo el mundo aquí es entrometido. Incluso tu hermana al teléfono... - frunció el ceño a la defensiva. 

-¿Qué? ¿Lilith llamó? - preguntó alzando las cejas - No me lo dijiste. 

-Es que lo olvidé en cuanto apareció el cachorro. Llamará de nuevo a las siete - desdeñó. 

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo? 

-Los rumores de lo nuestro - dijo Zelda molesta - llegaron de una persona a otra hasta que la llamaron para preguntarle directamente por mí. Así que tuve que admitir que soy parte del programa. No le dí ningún otro dato. Pero vaya, es intensa. 

-Sí, ella... Sólo se preocupa demasiado por mí - dijo Mary estresada. 

-Sí, bueno. No fue muy amable. Y no fui descortés con la veterinaria, pagué la consulta y respondí sus preguntas estúpidas. Sólo me faltó pedir por tu mano como si estuviéramos en la edad media - despotricó a gusto, bajando del coche con Lily apenas llegaron a la casa. 

-Entiendo que sean algo invasivos. Pero no es necesario ser tan cortante - advirtió.

-Estaré en mi espacio - anunció de golpe, llevándose la bolsa y cerrando fuerte la puerta. 

Mary suspiró, roja de ansiedad y algo de tensión. Recordó a Adam riéndose de Heidi y sus aires de hermano mayor celoso. Lilith lo había aceptado de inmediato. Habían sido buenas épocas. 

Ahora se dedicó a hacerse un emparedado con tranquilidad. Moría de hambre. No había almorzado. Y justo, puntual, sonó el teléfono a las siete. 

-¿Hola? 

-Mary, gracias a dios ¿cómo estás? Mira, Heidi me envió un WhatsApp justo en este momento ¿dónde tienes tu móvil?

-Sabes que ni lo utilizo cuando estoy trabajando - suspiró. 

-Me dijo que esa mujer que tienes ahí le dió mala espina ¿acaso es peligrosa? ¿Una ex convicta o algo así? 

-No, Lilith. No lo es - suspiró Mary de nuevo. 

De repente se sobresaltó al ver una rata... No, era el cachorro. Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para apoyar las delanteras en sus piernas. El animal decidió lloriquear en ese momento. 

-¿Qué es eso? 

-Tengo un cachorro - dijo Mary - ¿No te lo dijo? Parece que el pueblo es tu nuevo sistema de vigilancia - mencionó con cierta molestia. 

-No, Mary, no es eso. Ellos me llaman ¿qué debo hacer?

-Ignorarlos. O llamarme antes de asumir tonterías - respondió con suavidad.

-Sólo me preocupo - insistió Lilith - Sabes, si te decidieras a vender ese lugar. Podrías estar aquí con nosotros, tus sobrinos te extrañan.

-No utilices a los niños en esto. Estoy bien, en serio - fue su turno de insistir. 

Unas pálidas manos aparecieron frente a ella, de uñas pintadas en carmín. Sostuvieron al cachorro para apartarlo. Mary alzó la mirada y se encontró... Verde. Como el césped recién cortado, como las hojas de los manzanos en primavera, bajo la luz del sol. Mary parpadeó y Zelda ya no estaba allí, desapareciendo hacia la cocina. 

-Como digas. Pero llámame. Me tienes hace una semana sin siquiera saber... ¿me estás escuchando? 

-Sí - se concentró ¿qué le había dicho? - sí, te escucho. Te llamaré mañana con más tiempo, pásame con los niños también - prometió. 

-¿Con más tiempo? ¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Vas a llevar a una cita a tu nueva prometida? - preguntó con burla. 

-En verdad nunca vas a madurar - regañó Mary. 

De repente en su regazo apareció el pequeño perro otra vez. Observó hacia un costado y Zelda le pasó un biberón lleno hasta donde la veterinaria le había indicado, estaba tibio. Mary por inercia lo sostuvo con una de sus manos. El pequeño animal comenzó a desesperarse por alcanzar el biberón y Mary debió sostener el tubo del teléfono con la barbilla para acercarselo. 

-Te ayudo con eso - dijo Zelda, estirando la mano y apartando el tubo de su oreja. 

-Espera... Uh... - abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Mientras el cachorro bebía como poseso del biberón, Zelda se llevaba el tubo a su propia oreja. 

-Cuñada - sonrió. Mary sintió un escalofrío, Lilith iba a odiarla. Fuerte. 

-¿Tú de nuevo? Voy a dejarte sin cara... - dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante radicalmente diferente al empleado con Mary. 

-Hoy encontré un cachorro en el lavadero. Nos lo vamos a quedar. Tu amiga, Heidi creo, me preguntó por mis intenciones - hizo un gesto a Mary para que le diera lugar. 

La mujer de ojos azules se apartó a un lado, aún sorprendida por el enorme atrevimiento. No sabía qué le indignada más, aquella invasión a su conversación o que Lilith siguiera guiándose por los rumores del pueblo en base a su vida. Zelda se echó contra el respaldo, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. 

-Sólo le dije que estamos viviendo juntas. Es lo acordado en el programa. Igualmente no te preocupes, no tengo intención de permanecer aquí más de lo que el FBI me indique -dijo muy pagada de sí misma, giró su atención a Mary, que sostenía al cachorro en su regazo y la observaba aún con sorpresa - En ese tiempo, te prometo que me comportaré como un ciudadano ejemplar. 

-No creo una sola palabra que salga de tu maldita boca - siseó Lilith del otro lado del teléfono - Pásame a Mary. 

-De acuerdo pero no te demores. Los oficiales me llaman a las ocho en punto de la noche. Enviarán una patrulla si nadie responde. 

-Dije que me pases a mi hermana - se enfadó aún más. 

-Y voy a hacer la cena, para nosotras - recalcó - buenas noches. 

Pasó el tubo a Mary, quitándole el cachorro del regazo y saliendo hacia la cocina. 

-La voy a matar - fue la contundente sentencia de Lilith apenas Mary volvió a hablar. 

-No, lo harás. Deja de preocuparte tanto. Todo estará bien - respondió. 

-La odio. No la conozco, pero Mary, la odio. Ten mucho cuidado con ella. Es una serpiente, lo sé, tengo el instinto y sabes que no falla - insistió fuertemente. 

-Ya, claro. Tu instinto. Bueno, tengo que irme. Lo de la patrulla es verdad - Mary no dió mucho pie a que Lilith prosiguiera.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con Zelda picando una cebolla y un pimiento en una tabla de madera. Había una olla con agua hirviendo al fuego y una cacerola lista. 

-Escucha - dijo Mary - no me agradó que me quites el teléfono en medio de una conversación privada - estableció con calma pero firme. 

-De acuerdo, no lo haré - se encogió de hombros Zelda. Continuó picando otros vegetales y los arrojó rápidamente a la cacerola con aceite caliente. 

De repente la cocina se llenó de olores. Mary se sentó un momento, con el cachorro mordisqueando los cordones de su calzado deportivo. 

-¿Te gusta cocinar? - preguntó Mary.

-No. Lo odio - fue la respuesta contundente - Pero más odio morir de hambre. 

-Vaya, no creí haber cocinado tan mal - se lamentó. 

-No es eso - arrojó dos pechugas de pollo a la cacerola agregando solo una pizca de sal y condimentos que encontró por ahí - O sí, no lo sé. Si no lo preparo yo, tiene que ser de Hilda.

-¿Hilda?

-Mi hermana. Yo... no importa. Es así y punto - resolvió. Explayarse sería revelar cosas que no tenía sentido. No lo entendería. 

-Bueno, no me dejas mucho para hacer en la casa. No te lo tomes a mal pero pensé que darías más trabajo - Mary se puso de pie para preparar la mesa. 

-Lo sé. Sé lo que piensas. Y lo que piensan en el pueblo también. Que soy solo una mujer de la ciudad arrogante - dijo entre dientes - caprichosa, y que no podría hacer nada por sí misma si no tuviera dinero. 

-Bueno... No es tan así - intentó suavizar Mary. Pero sí, era exactamente lo que había pensado. 

-Tienen razón - Zelda utilizó un colador para escurrir el agua hirviendo y apartar lo que sería un puré de calabaza -Lo soy. Odio el pueblo, mi espacio, y las granjas - dijo con dureza - pero no soy una inútil. Y no permitiré que lo insinúen siquiera. 

-Lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda en algún punto pero...

-No, no te disculpes. En el momento en que me sienta incómoda te lo haré saber - preparó los platos. 

Mary se encontró frente a un puré de calabaza y pollo salteado con verduras. Zelda volvió a rellenar dos copas de vino y esta vez sí, la vió terminarse todo el contenido de su plato. Debía admitir que tenía un buen sabor, aunque hubiese preferido algo más de sal. 

-Sabes sé que la situación que estás pasando es muy delicada - dijo Mary bebiendo de su copa - Y de mi parte nunca haré nada para complicarte la vida. Pero... El pueblo, ellos son así. Creo que en todos los pueblos son iguales. No estás obligada a acompañarme allí, si quieres puedes dejarme una lista y...

-No te preocupes por mí. No necesito tu lástima. Lo que me sucedió no es tu problema - cortó Zelda - intentaré mantener el orden en la casa y con el perro. Si necesito algo, me lo proveeré. Sólo tengo una condición y es que jamás, y reiteró, jamás, lavo la vajilla luego de cocinar. 

-Ummm... De acuerdo. Creo que es justo. 

-Y habrá noches en las que no querré cocinar - insistió - o cenar aquí.

-También me parece bien.

-Bien. 

Ambas hicieron silencio. Después de un momento, Mary se levantó para recoger los platos, para lavar la vajilla. 

De nuevo, escuchó como Zelda se levantaba y se retiraba sin decir más. 

Mary suspiró. Qué situación la suya, vaya. Escuchó el teléfono sonar. Debía ser el oficial, que se había retrasado. Otra vez, Mary se tomó esa responsabilidad para sí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith como hermana mayor tiene un montón de potencial pfft 🤭

**Author's Note:**

> 💞Como siempre agradezco mucho que estén aquí 😭 Y como siempre pido disculpas por cualquier error y a medida que vayan leyendo voy subiendo caps. No me he olvidado de la otra historia pero esta la tenía atorada en la garganta la tenía que publicar 🥺 Hasta un emoji en los comentarios me hace feliz 💞💞💞 gracias 💞💞💞


End file.
